Her First Adventure
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: How my Alice found her way to Wonderland. R/R
1. Chapter 1More Than Just a Mirror

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this story! It tells about my Alice's first trip to Wonderland.

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 1-More Than Just a Mirror

Four-year-old Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller, Alice, sat on her bed, trying to block out the sounds of her parents arguing. She didn't like it when they did that. It always scared her.

Trying to fight back tears, Alice stroked her cat, Dinah, behind the ears. She could always count on Dinah for company and comfort. She was a true frend.

"Dinah, I wish Mommy and Daddy didn't fight so much. It scares me. They need to be nice to each other."

Dinah meowed as though agreeing with Alice.

As the yelling got louder, Alice couldn't take it anymore. She jumped off her bed. She wanted-no she needed to get away.

Spotting her closet, she dove for it. But as she did so, she missed it by inches and crashed into her mirror instead.

Bracing herself for the pain that was to come, Alice was surprised when she felt nothing but a slight falling sensation.

Landing on the other side, she opened her bluish green eyes to find herself in a grassy field.

Brushing herself off, she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She didn't recognize anything about this place.

This didn't make her feel any better.

She then remembered something her mother often told her.

'If you ever get lost, stay in one place. If that's not possible, try and find a grown up to help you."

Alice always listened to her mother, so she decided to take her advice now.

Taking a deep breath, she looked both ways before stepping forward.

Getting to the edge of the forest, Alice found herself face to face with a tall structure that looked like a castle.

Figuring someone must live there, she made her way inside.

Stopping outside the door, she knocked before entering.

Not receiving an answer, she tried to open it.

To her surprise, the door opened at her touch, allowing her entry.

"Hello?" She asked, a little uncertainly. "Is anyone home?"

As she gazed around the hallway, she suddenly realized how dark it was. She didn't like this and wanted to find a brighter place.

Just as she was about to go forward, the opening and closing of a door made her jump. She went to back up, but accidentally backed into a room off to her left.

The only problem was, she had backed into it so quickly, she ended up falling on her bottom.

Getting up, Alice surveyed her new surroundings.

This room was much brighter than the hallway, which made her heartbeat slow down considerably.

The room itself was red from top to bottom. There were various chairs scattered throughout the space.

But the one that caught the little girl's attention most was a comfy looking one sitting in the middle of the room.

It had a red cushion upon it and looked regal somehow.

Alice wanted so badly to curl up on it and go to sleep, but she knew better. She was taught never to touch anything that wasn't hers without asking first.

Little did she know in just six short years, she would be sitting upon that very throne as ruler of Wonderland for the weekend.

Just then, the sound of voices could be heard from outside.

"I could have sworn I turned off the light in the throne room." Came a grown up female voice. "Rabbit, did you forget to turn the light off again?"

"Are you sure it's on?" The Rabbit asked. He thought he had surely shut it off.

"Of course I'm sure." The Queen replied. "I wasn't born yesterday."

Rabbit shook his head.

As he went for the door, Alice scrambled for the only available hiding place that was in view. It happened to be behind that big, red comfy looking chair in the middle of the room.

"I'll do it." The Queen told him. "I don't need you breaking another expensive vase."

Rabbit blushed, but let her Majesty pass.

Entering the throne room, the Queen was about to flip the light switch, but stopped for a minute. She could tell something was different about her throne room right away.

It wasn't in shambles or anything, but it certainly wasn't the way she had left it earlier either.

Taking a good look around, she couldn't quite place her finger on what was different.

She was about to leave, when the sound of whimpering caught her attention.

"What in Wonderland?" The Queen murmured to herself. With that, she stepped further into the room.

Stopping just a few feet from her throne, she listened intently for where the sound was coming from.

For a minute, there was silence. It was broken a moment later by the sound of crashing glass.

Shaking her head, the Queen sighed to herself. If it wasn't one thing it was another with that Rabbit.

She was about to go see what he had destroyed this time, but stopped in her tracks as the whimpering sound met her ears again.

Determined to figure out what was going on once and for all, the Queen stepped boldly forward.

She could tell her throne hadn't been touched, but there was something definitely different about it.

Never being the kind of Queen to get herself dirty unnecessarily, she did the only thing she could think of.

Getting to the door, she opened it and called for the Rabbit.

"Rabbit! Rabbit!" The Queen exclaimed.

"Coming, You're Majesty!" Rabbit called back. He was at her side in a matter of minutes. "You needed me for something?"

"Yes. I think there's someone in the Throne room. But they're hiding. I can't imagine why."

"Neither can I." Rabbit replied. "Why anyone would be afraid of you is beyond me. Then again, you do have a tendency to…"

"Rabbit, I need you to check behind the throne. It's not that I'm afraid or anything like that."

"Of course not."

"It's just it's dusty back there and these shoes are new."

"Yes. Right away, You're Majesty." With that, he went around the throne to investigate.

"I don't see anything." He reported a few minutes later.

"That's because you're looking on the wrong side. For Heaven's sake. I said behind the throne, not on the side of it."

"Of course, You're Majesty. Behind it." With that, he tried again.

As he went around to the back, Alice tried to back away without being seen.

This only resulted in her knocking over the foot stool that sat on the other side of the throne.

The sound was unmistakable.

Fortunately, the Queen gave Rabbit a look.

But instead of saying something, her Majesty just sighed in frustration.

If only they could get through one night without Rabbit knocking something over.

But the Queen knew better. Pigs would fly before that happened.

"Oh forget it. I have to do everything my self." With that, the Queen came forward.

As she did so, she managed to move the foot stool away.

Alice gasped, realizing her hiding place was as good as discovered.

Unfortunately, she forgot to be quiet about it.

"OH my…" Rabbit said as he gazed down at the slightly trembling figure on the floor. "How did….where did…"

The Queen ignored him for the moment and concentrated on their new discovery.

"It's only a child." She said.

Her gaze lingered on Alice for a minute or so.

The girl had dark blond hair and bluish green eyes.

Although her Majesty would never admit it aloud, she did find her somewhat adorable.

It was just something about her eyes that made the Queen's normally stern demeanor melt away ever so slightly.

Alice was wearing a pink and blue jumpsuit with a pink shirt underneath.

Her hair was down with a pink bow in it.

As for her shoes, she wasn't wearing any at the time. She had on a pair of pink socks with blue dolphins on them.

The Queen tore her eyes away from the frightened child and glared at Rabbit accusingly.

"How exactly did this child get in here, Rabbit."

"She opened the door and walked in?"

The Queen resisted the urge to yell at him again.

"I know how she got in here, I meant how did she find her way here. Besides, I thought the front door was locked."

It was Rabbit's turn to be nervous now. He only prayed he could come up with an explaination that would satsify the Queen.

While he was thinking of an explanation, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2A Safe Place to Hide

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be coming soon! I hope you enjoy it!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 2-A Safe Place to Hide

Seeing that Rabbit couldn't come up with anything at the moment, the Queen took matters into her own hands.

Sitting down across from the child in one of her chairs, she gestured for Alice to do the same.

"Come now." She said. She pointed to a chair that was decorated with different colored flowers.

Not understanding the meaning behind the Queen's actions and still being a little afraid, Alice didn't move.

The Queen gazed to Rabbit for help.

"I think she wants you to sit down." He said.

Alice nodded, but she still didn't move.

"I think she's still afraid." Rabbit observed.

"You think?" The Queen said dryly.

"It looks like it to me." Rabbit said, not catching the meaning behind her statement.

Just then, they were interrupted by Hatter and Hare.

Hare was the first one to spot Alice. He gave her a smile, then glanced at the Queen curiously.

"I didn't know you took up baby-sitting, You're Majesty."

"That's because I didn't." She said pointedly. "I don't know where she came from."

"Why don't you just ask her." Hare asked.

At this point, Alice had stopped trembling somewhat and was gazing at the newcomers with something of slight relief on her face.

Glancing down, Hatter noticed Alice was looking at him.

"Maybe you two can get her to explain herself." The Queen suggested.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Rabbit asked.

"Of course it is. It'll save me the trouble."

"What I meant was, wouldn't You're Majesty like to be the first one to ask questions."

"In most cases, you would be right. Unfortunately, this isn't one of them."

Hare gasped.

"Are you actually admitting you don't know what you're doing?"

"Well, that is…I…Oh huhrumph!"

For some reason, this got a positive reaction from Alice.

It was small, but Hatter and Hare caught it all the same.

"Well at least you know how to make her laugh." Hare observed.

The Queen glared at him, which went unnoticed.

"The Queen can be silly sometimes." Hatter agreed. He had knelt down to Alice's level by this point and gave her a warm smile.

"Keyword there being sometimes." Hare chimed in. This earned him a dirty look from Her Majesty.

Hatter gave Hare a look of his own before turning his attention back to Alice.

"First rule of Wonderland, don't listen to Hare when it comes to royal edakut. It'll just land you in royal hot water."

Alice nodded. She gave him a tiny smile, but still refrained from speaking for the moment.

Just then, they were joined by none other than the Cheshire Cat.

"Good evening, You're Majesty."

"What's so good about it?" The Queen retorted.

"I could think of a lot of things." Before he could name them off, Alice spoke for the first time.

Pointing her finger to where the cat was now floating, she exclaimed, "Kitty cat!"

"Well at least she knows her animals." The Queen commented. "That's one less thing we need to worry about."

"Ah, someone new. Purrfect timing." He then turned to the Queen. "Where did you find the cute kid?"

"I didn't find her anywhere. She found her way here."

"Smart and cute. I like that."

Still down on the child's level, Hatter noticed Alice gazing up at the cat with something of wonder on her face.

Reaching her hand upward, she pouted when she realized that he was too far away for her to touch.

Getting an idea, Hatter went with it as he did with most of his ideas.

"What's the matter with her now?" The Queen asked.

"I think she wants to get a closer look." Hatter suggested. He turned to Alice just then. "Is that it?" He asked, hoping she would answer him.

Alice nodded. She inched closer to him until she was near enough to make physical contact.

Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Amazing." Rabbit commented.

Taken aback for a second, Hatter didn't know what to do at first. Then he realized what Alice wanted and hugged back.

When Alice didn't pull away, Hatter got an idea.

"All right." He said. "Here we go. Up you come now." With that, he lifted her up just enough so she could reach her prize.

"I don't normally let people pet me, but seeing as you're cute, I'll let it slide."

After the cat left, Hatter set Alice down on the floor and took it upon himself to sit in one of the Queen's chairs.

Seeing her new friend was sitting down, Alice wasted no time in scrambling onto his lap.

"Well, since she seems to have taken a liking to you," the Queen said, "I think we've solved your problem. The only thing we haven't found out is her name."

"Why don't you try asking her." Hare repeated.

"Then again," Hatter said just low enough for the Queen to miss, "you know how her Majesty has trouble with that."

This got Alice giggling yet again.

Just then, the Tweedles entered the room. They were returning a book they had borrowed from Rabbit.

Both brothers gave the Queen a curious look when they saw Alice.

"Whose the kid?" Dum asked.

"We're not sure." Rabbit said. "She hasn't told us her name yet."

"Did you ask her?" Dee asked.

"Don't you two start." The Queen grumbled.

Hatter was about to say something, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

He glanced down to see Alice looking at him expectantly.

"May I help you, young lady?" He asked.

Alice nodded. She leaned up towards his right ear and whispered something.

He chuckled at the conclusion of her statement.

"I think so too." He agreed. "But let's keep that bit of advice between us. Hmm?"

Alice smiled before getting comfortable yet again.

"What are you two talking about?" The Queen asked. "You know how I hate secrets. Especially if they're about me."

Hatter tried to think of something on the spur of the moment.

"Uh, we were just saying how beautiful the new picture looks on the wall. Where did you get it?"

"Why thank you." The Queen said. "I rather do like it myself."

Just then, they heard a small crash come from the adjoining room near the throne room.

"What in Wonderland was that?" The Queen asked nobody in particular.

"It sounded like something got broken." Alice replied.

The Queen gave her a look, which Alice missed.

"Well, you asked." Hare chimed in.

"Well that's obvious." The Queen remarked.

"Was I bad?" Alice asked worriedly.

Hatter caught the tone in her voice and hastened to assure her.

"No. Of course not." He said. "The Queen's just being…." His voice trailed off as he tried to come up with the right word.

Hare helped him out.

"The Queen?."

"How true that is." Hatter agreed.

This also got a positive reaction from the little girl. She smiled at Hatter before giggling a little.

Just then, the sound of music could be heard nearby. The Tweedles had put on one of their favorite music tapes and were practicing a dance for the next festival.

Alice's eyes wandered to what the two were doing and she found herself unable to tare them away from the cool site.

After the Tweedles were done, Alice clapped for them.

"Again, please? DO it again!"

"Well at least someone doesn't mind when we practice in the palace." Dum said.

"Do it again, please!" She begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Dee said. "I guess we could…"

"YAY!" Alice cheered.

The Queen, not used to a child being in her palace, gave Alice a look.

The child didn't get it, so Hatter tried to bridge the gap of communication between them.

Before he had a chance to say anything, the brothers started their routine over again. This affectively quieted the child down for the next fifteen minutes.

"So have you made that cake yet?" Dee asked, turning to Hatter.

Alice also turned to her new friend. She loved any type of sweet.

"Not yet." Hatter replied.

Just then, the Rabbit glanced down at his watch.

"OH dear." He said. "Look at the time. Shouldn't we be getting her to bed. If is rather late."

The Queen nodded. She then realized what Rabbit had said.

"Where is she supposed to sleep?"

"Well, there are several rooms in the palace." Rabbit suggested.

"And what about her family?" The Rabbit asked. "They'll be worried about her."

Alice shook her head. She had a feeling her parents were probably still arguing. Therefore, they probably didn't even realize she was gone.

It was a good thing her little sister, Samantha, was with their grandmother for the weekend.

"What do you mean no?" The Queen asked.

"No means no." Hare supplied. "It's actually pretty simple to understand."

"Hare, I think she means why Alice said it." Hatter said.

"But she didn't say anything." Hare continued.

"How true that is." Hatter said.

This got Alice to smile a little. It was quickly followed by a giggle.

"I still want an answer." The Queen demanded.

"You're Majesty, she's just a child." Hatter pointed out.

Dee nodded.

"Hatter's right. You have to be cool around kids. Cool and calm is the key."

"Dee's right." Dum said. "Let us handle this."

"You two?" The Queen asked. "Well, all right. As long as it'll get me what I want."

"We have no doubt." Dee said. With that, he knelt down in front of Alice.

"What did you want?" Hare asked.

The Queen gave him a look.

"What are you talking' about?"

"You said you wanted an answer. But to which question?"

"I don't care which is answered first. I just want an answer."

"What's the matter?" An invisible voice stated from somewhere above the Queen's throne. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" Alice replied with a giggle.

This got a chuckle from Dee.

"Anything else you need my help with? Because you know I'm always willing to lend a helping paw."

"We didn't ask for your help in the first place." The Queen pointed out.

"Yes, but I knew you needed it anyway. SO is she staying?"

"Yes. Unlike someone else who needs to scat."

"Aw, that hurt. You don't really mean it, do ya?"

"Yes I do." The Queen replied.

"Are you mad at him?" She asked. Her gaze was fixed directly on the Queen.

This took her Majesty by surprise.

"It's finally happened." Hare spoke up. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What day?" Alice asked.

"The day someone stumped her Majesty into silence."

"I did that?" Alice asked.

"Yes indeedy do." Hatter confirmed.

The Queen recovered herself and addressed the child once again.

"TO answer your question, the Cat always makes me mad."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"This ought to be interesting." Dee said.

"Well…because….because he just does." She replied.

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to me." Alice stated innocently.

"It's a good enough reason for me." The Queen retorted. "Now that I've answered your question, would you mind answering mine."

"Okay." Alice replied. "What's that?"

"What's your name?" The Queen asked.

"Alice." The child replied.

"Do you have a last name?" The Queen went on.

"Yes." She replied. "My real name's Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller. But everyone calls me, Alice. You can too if you want."

The Queen nodded.

"Where did you come from?" The Queen asked.

Alice gave her a confused look.

"What are you staring at?" The Queen demanded.

"That's three." She said, counting on her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" The Queen asked, becoming frustrated.

"You said two questions. But you asked three."

"Well, she can count." Dee observed.

The Queen ignored him.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

Alice thought for a moment. She couldn't remember much apart from walking through the forest and ending up at the palace.

"I walked." She replied.

Hatter chuckled as did Dee and Dum.

"You asked." Dum reminded her.

"Oh never mind that." The Queen said dismissively. "Do you have a family?"

Alice nodded. She frowned a little, remembering the shouts she had left behind.

"Maybe we should try and get you back to where you belong. I'm sure your family is worried about you by now." Rabbit suggested.

"No they won't." Alice said.

Before the Queen could say something that would upset the child, Dee spoke up.

"Why wouldn't they be worried about you?" He asked, kneeling down to her level once again.

Alice frowned. She knew she had to tell the truth, but she really didn't feel like talking about it at the moment.

As she gazed into Dee's eyes, she found the courage to speak up.

"They yell a lot." She answered. "Sometimes they keep me and my sister awake."

"You have a sister?" Dee asked.

Alice nodded.

"Her name is Sammie. She doesn't like it when they yell."

Dee frowned at this as did the others.

The Queen chose that moment to comment.

"I yell at Rabbit all the time."

Rabbit gave the Queen a warning look. Something told him that Alice's situation was different. That meant it needed to be handled delicately.

"It wakes me up at night." Alice confided. She was still looking at Dee as she spoke not breaking eye contact this whole time. She wasn't even aware that she had reached her arms out until she felt Hatter gently set her upon the ground once again.

"I had to get away from it! I-I'm sorry if I did something bad!" She was crying by now, the tears anew.

Dee shook his head. He reached his arms out to the distraught little girl.

Alice let her new friend hold her for a minute. She hugged back as the tears continued to fall.

"Shh, it's all right, Alice. You're okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you didn't. You're safe here." He assured her.

Alice didn't know why, but she believed Dee's words of truth.

She pulled away just then and turned to the Queen. Her eyes were full of hope as she locked them with the stern ones of her Majesty, her own eyes full of desperation.

She took a deep breath, praying what she was about to say was right.

The others waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

Dee had half a mind to stop her, but a part of him was curious as well.

"Please, you're Majesty, can I stay? I promise I'll be good."

Hatter and Hare chimed in unison at the same time.

"Yeah, please You're Majesty? Can't we keep her?"

"Now come on, ya'll," Dum said. "She's not a pet. She's a person."

"But she's just so cute." Hare said.

Alice hadn't broken her gaze with the Queen this whole time. She was still crying, but she was determined to act grown up in front of her.

The Queen thought for a long time. She couldn't really argue with the fact that the child was adorable. And as much as she questioned her every word, it would be nice to have some company around besides the Rabbit.

Turning to her subjects and new guest, she cleared her throat.

"I hear by decree that Alice may stay for a few days."

"Yes!" Hatter and Hare cheered.

"All right!" Dee and Dum exclaimed. They slapped each other high fives and then bent down to give Alice one.

Little did they know what kind of impact their new friend would have on the Queen within the next few weeks…


	3. Chapter 3Rabbit's Bedtime Tale

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be coming soon! I hope you enjoy it!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 3-Rabbit's Bedtime Tale

"Now that that's over with," The Queen said. "We need to figure out where she'll sleep."

"Oh that's not a problem." Rabbit assured her. "I know just the place." With that, he lead the Queen and the others to a room just across the hall from the Queen's.

It had checkered wallpaper on the walls as well as the floor.

The bed had a pink and blue comforter on it with matching pillows.

Alice grinned when she saw it.

"It's pretty!" She announced. She turned to the Queen. "Thank you, You're Majesty."

"Don't thank me." The Queen said. "Thank Rabbit. He's the one that came up with this…arrangement."

Alice nodded. She turned to Rabbit and gave him a hug.

Rabbit was taken aback, but found himself hugging back.

"Thank you, Mr. Rabbit." Alice said just as a yawn escaped her lips.

"You're welcome, my dear." Rabbit said. "I'm glad you like it." He then bent down and whispered something in her ear. "We'll get the Queen used to you yet."

"Rabbit's right." Dee said. "It'll happen in no time."

As the Wonderland gang prepared to leave for their respective homes, Alice frowned as Hatter prepared to leave.

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

Bending down to her level, Hatter patted her on the head.

"I'm afraid so. But I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He replied. "I'll even cook you a batch of my famous pancakes."

This got Alice smiling. She loved pancakes first thing in the morning.

After Hatter gave Alice one more hug, he and Hare left.

As the brothers left, Dee knelt down to the child's level.

"How about we teach you that dance tomorrow." He offered. "But you need to listen to the Queen tonight."

"Okay." She replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Dum told her. "We never pass up an opportunity to have breakfast at the palace."

"Unless it's cereal day." Dee said as an after thought.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Trust me, Alie, you don't wanna know." He said affectionately.

"I like that!" She said.

"We knew it!" The brothers said in unison. With that, they left.

"Finally." The Queen commented. "Now we can get some sleep."

"I like them." Alice said. "They're funny!"

"That makes one of us." The Queen retorted.

Once Alice was tucked in, the Queen went to leave the room, when the little girl stopped her.

"You're Majesty?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Tell me a story, please?"

"Why doesn't the Rabbit tell you one." She suggested, trying her best to get out of it.

"Don't you know any stories?" She asked.

The Queen blushed, but tried to save face.

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me one." She urged. "Pretty please?"

The Queen sighed.

"I'll tell you one tomorrow night." She tried.

Alice pouted.

"You don't know any, do you?"

"Of course I do. Back when I was a princess, I got told stories all the time."

"Did they have dragons in them?"

"No."

"Fairies?"

"No."

"Giants? Wizards? Anything exciting?"

"I could tell you about the time I first became Queen of Wonderland."

Alice frowned.

"Borrriiiinnnng." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Young lady, I'll have you know that the story is very exciting."

"More exciting than a wizard rescuing a princess from a fire breathing dragon?"

"Well, maybe not as exciting as that."

Just then, Rabbit came in.

The Queen gave him a look that spoke volumes.

"I heard someone is requesting a bedtime story." He said, gazing fondly down at the little girl.

Alice nodded.

"Do you know any good stories, Mr. Rabbit? The Queen has nothing."

The Queen gave Alice an indignant look, but the child didn't notice.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a story you might like." HE said. He made a mental note to take Alice to meet the Caterpillar the next day.

"Is it exciting?" She asked.

"If you call a story about the lost treasure of Wonderland heights exciting enough."

Alice nodded. She settled down beneath the covers and eagerly awaited Rabbit's tale.

No sooner had he started the story, he glanced down to find the child was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, child." He said as he tucked the covers around her. "We'll finish the story tomorrow night." With that, he left.

"You're good with her." The Queen observed. "Maybe you should take care of her from now on."

Rabbit smiled slightly before bidding her Majesty good night and leaving to get some rest.

The silence of the palace was broken by the sound of a scream somewhere around three-thirty in the morning. It was quickly followed by a sob and then a full blown wail.

The Queen groggily sat up, having been awoken by the noise.

Shaking her head in confusion, the Queen forced herself to get up. She then realized she didn't have to do anything.

"Rabbit!" She exclaimed.

Rabbit came a few minutes later. He had just been checking on things before going back to sleep for the night. He too had heard the scream and wanted to make sure Alice was all right.

"Go see what that dreadful wailing noise is. It woke me up."

"Yes, You're Majesty." With that, Rabbit was gone.

Entering Alice's room, he found the child crying on her bed. She was huddled against he pillows, her eyes full of tears.

The sight broke Rabbit's heart. He hated seeing anyone unhappy.

"Alice? What's the matter, my dear? Did something scare you?"

Alice gazed up to meet Rabbit's kind brown eyes. She was relieved to see him. She thought for a horrible minute that it was all a dream and she was back home.

"I…I had a bad dream!" She tearfully confessed. "It was scary!"

"Aw, everything's all right now. You're safe in your room at the palace."

Alice nodded. She took a deep breath as another sob escaped her lips.

"Do you want to try and go back to sleep? It's still pretty early."

Alice shook her head. She wasn't sure if she would be able to.

"I can't!" She cried.

"Why don't you try. Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep? Will that help you feel better?"

"Really?" The little girl asked.

"Certainly." Rabbit replied.

"Please, Mr. Rabbit." Alice asked.

"Of course. Now, let's get you tucked in there." With that, Rabbit tucked Alice in bed again.

"I'm thirsty." She announced all of a sudden.

"Would you like a cup of water?" Rabbit offered.

"Yes, please?"

"Well you certainly have good manners. The Queen will like that." He mused to himself. With that, he left to get Alice her cup of water.

On the way back, Rabbit stopped in the Queen's room to let her know what was going on.

"Well" the Queen said expectantly when she saw him standing there. "Did you find out what all that noise was about?"

Rabbit nodded.

"Alice had a bad dream. It scared her terribly. I'm going to stay with her until she falls back to sleep."

"Better you than me." The Queen commented. With that ,she laid down and was asleep in minutes.

Rabbit sighed as he returned to Alice's room and gave her the warm milk. He had thought of giving her water, but then thought warm milk might be better for her.

He was right.

After Alice had drunken her milk, she was in dreamland soon after her head hit the pillow.

Smiling fondly down at the child, Rabbit sat there and kept watch for most of the night. He was beginning to grow fond of the child. He only hoped the Queen would grow to like her as well.


	4. Chapter 4The Cheshire Cat's Advice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! The next one will be a little longer!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 4-The Cheshire Cat's Advice

The next morning, Alice awoke with a start. She looked around the room in confusion.

As the events of the previous night came floating back to her, she sighed with relief.

It was nice to wake up to the sound of birds singing in the trees instead of her parents arguing.

Just then, her bedroom door opened and Rabbit skated in.

The Queen was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

"Ah, you're awake. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good." Alice replied. She then remembered something from the night before. "Is Mr. Hatter here? Did he make pancakes yet?"

Rabbit chuckled.

"My goodness." He said. "You're a bundle of energy this morning."

Alice smiled at him but did' respond right away.

As she was about to go brush her teeth, she heard the palace door open.

"Anyone hungry for breakfast?" Hatter called.

"Mr. Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. With that, she ran out of the room and straight into his arms.

"Is the Queen awake yet?" Hatter asked as he picked Alice up for a hug.

Alice shook her head.

"NO. She's a sleepyhead!"

"I am now." The Queen said. She came out of her room still wearing her nightgown.

"You're Majesty, your outfit!" Hatter commented.

"What about it?" The Queen asked.

"It's perfect for a pajama party."

Alice giggled at this.

"You're teaching her bad habits." The Queen said, referring to Alice.

Before Hatter could answer, Alice spoke up.

"Can I help you make them?" She asked. "Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream on top?"

"Come to think of it." Hatter said. "I could use the help."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alice said.  
"And the pancakes could use a touch of sugar and whipped cream." With that, he carried Alice into the kitchen, Hare following close behind.

Once there, Hatter set Alice down and began to get the ingredients from the cupboards.

He turned to Hare just then.

"Hare, did you happen to bring to whip cream sprayer."

"Of course. I always bring the whipped cream sprayer."

"Whipped cream sprayer?" Alice asked. "What's that?"

"You'll see." Hatter told her. "And believe me, it'll be well worth the wait."

"Do I Have to wait?" She asked.

"Cooking takes time." He said. "Then again, with this being the Queen's kitchen, it could take longer."

The three were soon hard at work making breakfast.

Hatter allowed Alice to mix the batter and of course taste it.

When it was time for the whipped cream to be applied, Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Now comes the part you've been waiting for." Hatter said.

As he handed the little girl the contraption, he showed her how to use it.

As Alice was about to spray it in the batter, Hatter stopped her.

"Doesn't it go inside?" She asked.

Hare and Hatter looked at one another and Hare burst out laughing.

"She thinks it goes inside." He said. "Boy, does she have a lot to learn."

"Well, since we're the only ones here. Why don't' we show her the Wonderland way to cook pancakes."

"It doesn't go inside?" She asked.

"Of course not." Hatter told her. "Where did you get that idea?"

Alice shrugged.

Once the pancakes were done, Hatter gently guided her hand to where the whip cream would go.

Unlike regular whipped cream, when Alice sprayed it upon the pancakes, she got a surprise.

It wasn't just plain white, but every color of the rainbow.

"Hare, are you sure you brought the right whipped cream spray?"

"Of course I'm sure." Hare said. He then read the label. "Rainbow colored whipped cream. Not for use on anything edible except for pancakes."

"Phew!" Hatter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we eat now?" Alice asked. "My tummy's hungry."

Hatter was about to say yes, when two things happened at once.

First, the Tweedles arrived, followed by an unwanted guest.

"A purrfect treat for breakfast. Care for one more?"

"Sure!" Alice said. "Do you like pancakes too, MR. Cat?"

"I like them sometimes." He affirmed. "But I'm afraid yours are missing one purrfect ingredient."

"What?" The child asked in wonder.

"Catnip of course." He said, pulling it out from behind his back.

Alice took one look at it and frowned.

"Yuck!" She exclaimed.

"The feeling's mutual." Hare said.

"Have you ever heard the expression, variety is the spice of life?"

Alice shook her head.

Just then, the Queen entered the kitchen.

"You're Majesty, you're awake!" Alice exclaimed. She ran forward and gave her a hug.

The Queen wasn't sure what to do, so she shrugged her off without making too big a deal of it.

Alice frowned at this. She didn't understand why the Queen hadn't hugged her back. Hatter and the Tweedles, even Mr. Rabbit had done so.

Seeing the frown on Alice's face, Hatter hastened to try and cheer her up.

"Wanna help me make the strawberry tea to drink?"

"Okay!" She agreed. But as she followed Hatter over to the blender, she couldn't help but think that the Queen didn't like her after all.

Just then, the Tweedles made their presence known.

When Dee saw Alice's frown, he tried to turn it upside down.

"Hey, what's the frown for, Alie?" He asked.

Alice smiled a little at hearing Dee call her that.

"The Queen doesn't like me." She said softly.

Dum shook his head.

"How could the Queen not like you?" He asked.

Alice shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe she's mad 'cause I asked her to tell me a story last night."

"Na. That can't be it." Dee decided. "She just needs to get to know you."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"We know so." The brothers said in unison.

"Come and get it!" Hatter called.

Alice did jus that. She was about to run for the kitchen, when Dee stopped her.

"How's about a ride?" HE offered.

Alice grinned from ear to ear as her new friend hoisted her onto his back.

Once they got there, Dee set Alice down in a chair and sat across from her.

"What's going on in here?" The Queen asked.

"We're eating breakfast." Dum answered.

"I can see that." The Queen said. "Who made it?"

"We did." Alice replied. "Mr. Hatter and Mr. .Hare and me."

"I think you mean "I"." Hatter corrected gently.

"Mr. Hatter and I made them." Alice repeated. "They're really good! Try 'em!"

"I think I'll just have cereal. Thank you." The Queen answered.

Alice frowned. She caught Dee giving her an encouraging look from across the table and managed a small smile for him.

After the breakfast was over, Rabbit did the dishes at he Queen's order while the others hung out in the courtyard.

As the Queen watched Alice and the Tweedles playing a game of freeze tag, she sighed. She didn't know what it was, but a part of her didn't want to see the child go.

After the game was done, Alice ran over to where the Rabbit and Queen were sitting and tried to climb on Rabbit' lap.

Rabbit chuckled softly as he picked her up.

Once she was comfortable, she contented herself with gazing around at the flowers in the Queen's garden.

There all different kinds and nothing like what Alice had seen before.

Some were the same, but others were completely different.

"Rabbit," the Queen said after a minute or so. "I'm going shopping later this afternoon. Alone." She said pointedly. "I expect the tool shed to be cleaned out by the time I get back."

"Yes, You're Majesty." Rabbit replied. "Of course."

"Can I come?" Alice asked. "Please, You're Majesty? Please?"

"No. And that's final." The Queen said.

Seeing Alice's lower lip starting to quiver, Hatter stepped in.

"We could take her to the mall." He offered. "We have to get a few things there anyway."

"Fine with me." The Queen said.

As the Queen walked into the palace, Alice jumped off Rabbit's lap and followed her.

"Perhaps I should make sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble." The Rabbit suggested. "I'll you two later."

Alice had followed the Queen into her throne room. She watched as her Majesty started looking for something in drawer.

"Can I Help?" Alice asked. "I'm good at finding stuff. What did you lost?"

"First of all, it's lose. Secondly, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

"Why?" Alice pressed.

"Because I'm the Queen. Queen's never ask for help."

"Never?"

"Well almost never." The Queen replied.

"What's this?" Alice asked. she picked up a trophy that was sitting upon a table. "It's pretty."

"Put that down. Didn't your parents teach you it's not polite to teach other people's things?"

Alice nodded.

"I'm sorry." SHE said. She decided now was as good a time as any.

As Alice gazed around the room, she spotted something else that looked interesting.

"You're Majesty?" She asked.

"What?" She replied.

"What's that?" She pointed to a snow globe that sitting on a shelf.

The Queen glanced up from the shelf she was looking in to see what Alice was talking about.

When she saw what the child had been staring at, she tried to hide the pain it brought.

"It's nothing." The Queen replied. "Come over her before you end up breaking something."

"It dome's look like nothing."

"It's anything." The Queen corrected.

"But you said nothing before."

"It doesn't matter." The Queen said.

"If it doesn't matter, why can't I touch it?"

"Because you can't. That's why." The Queen answered.

"Why don't you run along and play?" The Queen suggested.

Alice shrugged.

"I wanna stay with you." She answered.

"Why?" The Queen asked in bewilderment.

"I like you." Alice replied.

The Queen didn't know what to say to that, so she chose to remain silent.

"Can I please go with this afternoon?" She asked.

"I thought Hatter was taking you somewhere." The Queen reminded her young charge.

"I wanna go with you." She said. "Please?"

"I'll think about it." The Queen replied.

"Yes!" Alice cheered. With that, she ran out of the throne room and into the courtyard.

Just then, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

The Queen glared at him.

"Don't you have a mouse to chase?"

"I prefer to chase my tail." He replied. "Now to you. Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. 'I don't know what you're talking about."

"Not what? Who?" He corrected. "Alice doesn't mean any harm. She wants to spend time with you. You might be surprised with what happens. Hmmm?"

The Queen gave him a look as though he were nuts.

"I've never taken care of a…she's just…"

"There's a first time for everything. Just think about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dentist appointment."

The Queen gave him a curious look.

"You? The dentist? I didn't cats needed to go to the dentist."

"Are you kidding me? How else do you think I keep this purrfect smile of mine in tact." With that, he disappeared.

Once he was gone, the Queen sat there in thought for a few minutes. Maybe the cat was right. Maybe taking Alice with her wouldn't be so bad after all.

Taking some more time to think about what he Cat had said, the Queen came to a decision.

She smiled slightly. She didn't know why, but something told her to give the cat's advice a try.

Normally she would have been hesitant to take anything the cat said to heart. But for some reason, this time it was different.


	5. Chapter 5Shopping with the Queen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of her relatives, please ask me first!

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I hope it was well worth the wait! Also, I want to say thanks to my best friend, Kate, for helping me write this chapter! Mahalo for your ko kua, help! The next one will be coming a little sooner than this one!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 5-Shopping with the Queen

Entering the courtyard, the Queen found Alice and the Tweedles playing a game of Go Fish.

When she saw her Majesty, Alice gave her a smile before taking her turn in the game. She remembered what had happened before and didn't want to repeat the experience.

"What's up, You're Majesty?" Dee asked.

"Nothing." The Queen replied. "I've just come to see if Alice still wants to go shopping with me."

Alice's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, not daring to believe it.

"Yes." The Queen replied.

"Yes, please!" Alice begged.

"All right. We need to get going then. If we don't' hurry, all the good sales will be over."

Jumping to her feet, Alice ran to the Queen's side and timidly took her hand.

When the Queen didn't pull away, Alice tightened her grip a little. She didn't wanna get lost and Wonderland was still new to her.

"What are you two staring at?" The Queen demanded.

The brothers looked at one another and exchanged a knowing look. They could tell Alice was finding her way into the Queen's heart slowly but surely.

"Nothing." Dum replied.

When they got to the mall, Alice was in awe at everything there was to see. She had never seen a mall like this before.

The ceiling was different colors with lights spinning around a checkered chandelier. It was the most beautiful thing Alice had ever seen in her whole entire four years of life!

"It's so pretty!" Alice exclaimed, her tone full of excitement. "And so big!"

"Well what do you expect? If it wasn't big, they couldn't hold all the wonderful treasures I love to buy. Besides, royalty shops here."

"There's otha royalty in Wondaland?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Isn't a queen supposed to be nice to everyone?"

"You could say that."

Before the Queen could continue, Alice's eyes lit up upon seeing a sign for a store the Queen had NEVER been in before.

"You're Majesty, please, can we go in there?"

The Queen took one look at it and cringed.

"Must we?" She asked.

Alice was surprised.

"Stop playing around." She said. "Everyone likes to go in toy stores."

"Not me." She said.

"Have you eva been inside one before?"

"I should say not."

"You're Majesty, you don't know what you're missing. Come on. I'll show you." With that, Alice pulled the Queen towards the entrance.

Once they got there, she stopped and stood aside.

"What are you just standing there for?" The Queen asked in bewilderment.

Alice shrugged as though it were obvious.

"Well…?" The Queen said expectantly.

"Queen's first." Alice said. She then curtsied as though to emphasize her point.

"Well…since you asked so nicely." She said. With that, she took a cautious step inside.

Alice followed her new friend into the store.

"You're Majesty," Alice hissed as she caught up with her. "You don't have to be afraid in here. Nothings going to bite."

"Who said anything about being afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. Well, nearly anything. What an absurd thing to say."

Alice wasn't listening to her at the moment. She was too busy examining a purple teddy bear on a nearby shelf.

The Queen saw what she was looking at as she approached.

But as quickly as the bear had grabbed the four-year-old's attention, she put it down and went over to where some mechanical big wheels were.

Alice wasn't much for them herself. She was too big for one. She secretly was hoping the Tweedles or Mr. Hatter would teach her how to ride a two wheeler.

As she passed the big wheels and headed for a bright purple and pink scooter, the Queen stopped just short of where her young charge was as her eyes caught sight of something big and red.

"You're Majesty, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she came over to see what had caught her new friend's eye.

The young child was on the scooter and loving every minute of it. She wasn't going to ask the Queen to buy her one though.

The reason was, she wasn't used to getting presents from her parents anymore, but she secretly wished the Queen would get one for her.

"You didn't tell me they had things like this." The Queen said, breaking Alice out of her thoughts. The Monarch was glancing at the bike in awe.

"Uh, you're Majesty, that's for kids younga than me."

"Oh who cares. It's red."

"You're Majesty, I don't think you'll fit." She said cautiously.

"Just what are you trying to say, my dear?"

Alice grinned inwardly at this. She liked the sound of the Queen calling her 'my dear. She knew it was something good.

"I meant that the car isn't big enough for someone as…uh...as healthy as you."

The Queen smiled.

"Well, I do work out every once in a while."

"You look like it." Alice said.

"Oh you noticed. Well, the Rabbit did start buying me those low fat chocolate bars."

"Chocolate?" Alice questioned. "I thought chocolate makes you fat. Mr. Hatta said you eat more chocolate in a week than they make in a month."

Fortunately, the Queen was too busy trying to figure out how to make the big red bike go to listen to Alice's ramblings.

"Now, how do you start this thing." She wondered aloud. As she went to push a few buttons, Alice shook her head.

"Uh, pardon me, You're Highness," she started, "But I don't think you should do that."

"You act as though I don't know how to use one of these things. How do you turn it on?"

Alice giggled as she came over to assist her Majesty.

"May I?" She asked.

"Yes you may." She said.

"Okay, you just press this purple button and then you…"

"Oh I see it. It must be this red button here."

"You're Majesty, no!"

The Queen's shrill screams that followed the bike's take off were a clear sign she had been surprised by the results.

Knowing she had no choice, Alice jumped on the scooter and tried to head her off.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me! I'm really sorry!" Alice called as she zigged and zagged her way through the aisles, following the sound of the Queen's shrieks. "I'm coming, You're Majesty! Hold on!"

As Alice passed a clerk, he gave her a look.

"Young lady, is that woman related to you?"

"No, sir. She's just a friend."

"Well, has she ever been in here before?"

"No."

"I thought so. They always go a little nuts when they have their first taste of this place. Listen, you seem like a decent kid, so I'll make you a deal." He paused as a crash could be heard in the distance, followed by another scream from the Queen.

"I'll let you have any one thing in the store if you get her out of here and never come back with her."

"Deal!" Alice replied. With that, she took off after the Queen once again.

When she got there, two workers were helping her Majesty off the floor.

"You're Majesty, are you all right?" Alice asked in concern.

She jumped off the scooter with the grace of a gymnast and held her one hand out to the Monarch.

Her other one was gripping her new prize for dear life.

"Am I all right? That was breath taking. It almost knocked the wind out of me."

"It knocked ova a few otha things too." Alice informed her. "Come on, I think we should leave."

"Leave? You must be joking. I could stay here all day."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, You're Majesty. Come on. I think I saw a plush place a few doors down. That'll be safer."

As the Queen left, the manager stopped them.

"Uh, excuse me." He said. "But are you the young lady who was with her."

"Yes, she was with me. Why? What did she do?"

"It was nothing she did." He pointed out. "My manager just wanted to give her this." He said extending a box that held Alice's pink and purple scooter inside.

"How much is this?" The Queen asked.

"It's free." He replied.

The Queen nodded. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Rabbit to pick it up.

When Alice protested, the Queen assured her shortly that she would have it to play with that afternoon.

"Oh, I threw something extra in there." He told her. "With the assurance that you will never set foot in here again."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" The Queen asked.

"Well, we all like children to stay safe." He answered. "So we added the appropriate safety gear. I think a sparkly pink and purple helmet would suit this young lady just fine."

"Thank you!" Alice replied.

"It's no problem. Just remember our deal."

Alice nodded. She then gazed up at the man hopefully.

"But I can come back, right?"

"Oh yes. Just make sure the adult in question is someone who knows how to act in here."

"You got it! MR. Hatta will be perfect."

"You mean the Mad Hatter?"

"You know MR. Hatta too?"

"You could say that."

"So I guess he's a no-no too?"

"He's fine. As long as you keep him out of the pogo stick aisle."

"Why?" Alice asked innocently.

"You haven't been here very long have you?"

"No. I came here last night."

"Well, then my dear, you have a lot to learn about the Wonderland way."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be okay. See ya lata. And thanks." With that, Alice took her Majesty's hand and led her out of the store much like a mother would do with a protesting child.

"Come on. You'll like the plush place betta."

"Oh who cares about a bunch of stuffed animals."

As they entered a store that resembled a toys R us, the Queen let Alice go first.

"Children first."

"Thanks!" Alice replied.

As they stepped through the entrance, the Queen spotted something right away.

Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"OH no. Not again." She made her way over to where the Queen was standing.

Her Majesty was holding a horse on a stick.

"Now, how do you ride one of these things?"

"Uh, You're Majesty, why don't we look at the teddy bears? Or look, there's a really cute bunny over there."

"Oh I see enough bunnies when Rabbit's relatives come over."

"Well, I wanna see something ova there. So, why don't you stick with me?"

"Oh hurrumph! You're taking all the fun out of this."

"Uh, pardon me for saying so, You're Majesty, but you did that in the last store."

It was then that a roar was heard just beyond the aisle they were in.

The Queen jumped back and grabbed Alice's arm in fright.

"Ow! You're Majesty, its okay. It's just a toy."

"Oh, well, they shouldn't make toys like that. They'll scare the children."

"Uh, I'm not scared." Alice pointed out. With that, she went over to a table that had plush Winnie the Pooh Characters on it.

She picked up a medium sized Kessie and continued to look around.

The Queen saw how well behaved Alice was being and made up her mind to buy the plush bluebird for her. Even though she would never admit it aloud, Alice was probably one of the most well behaved children she had ever been shopping with. And that was saying something, considering she had met the Duchess's cousins.

Despite this, the Queen made an effort to save face.

"Give me that." She demanded in an effort to see what it looked like.

Alice hesitated slightly. She knew she had to listen to the Queen, but she also wasn't sure if the Queen would give Kessie back to her. She also was starting to have memories of things being taken from her at home as well.

Seeing Alice's hesitation, the Queen hastened to assure her.

"I wanna see it. " She said.

"You have to say please." Alice told her.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Uh…no."

"That's what I Thought"

Just then, Alice heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Hey ya'll! What are you two doing here?"

Alice grinned as she ran into Dum's arms.

"Uh, we were just leaving." The Queen said trying to save face.

Dee shook his head.

"Now come on, You're Majesty. You can't fool us. Besides, we even like this place."

"Kessie's cool," Dum told Alice as he surveyed the child's new friend. "But I like Tigger."

"I think the Queen needs to learn mannas." Alice confided in him.

"The Queen needs to learn a lot of things." He said. "But just out of curiosity, why do you say that?"

"She got us thrown out of the toy store." She told him. "And she wouldn't' say please to me."

"Aw, don't feel bad. She hardly says that to anyone."

"So what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Well, we're here to buy a gift for our cousin, Naisha. She's having her tonsils out."

"Where is she taking them?" Alice asked.

Dum chuckled.

"Want me to help you find her a gift? I'm good at finding things for people."

"Sure. You can help me out. Since it seems Dee's too busy talking to the manager."

"I wonda what her Majesty did this time."

On their way to the game section, they stopped at a small register and Dum bought Kessie for Alice.

"Think of it as a welcome to Wonderland gift."

"Thanks!" Alice replied. She gave him a hug which he returned before they heard the Queen arguing with someone.

"There was so an eighth dwarf named cranky and I can prove it."

"I know someone who's cranky." Dee said underneath his breath.

"Uh-oh." Alice said as she and Dum browsed through a collection of Disney Princess art kits.

"Do you really think she would like something like this?" He asked doubtfully.

"What's a matta?" Alice asked cheekily. "Is this section too girlie for ya?"

"No. Not at all. But since you mention it, why don't we look over in the Toy story section?"

"I knew it!" Alice said triumphantly.

Dum blushed as he led the way out of the section with Alice giggling close behind him.

"Just you wait until we get back to the palace." He warned.

"Yeah." Alice scoffed.

"You just wait, little sister." He said evenly.

Alice stopped just then. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"I neva had a big brotha before."

Dum grinned.

"Well, now you have two for the price of one."

"Sounds good to me." Alice replied.

Dum grinned.

Ten minutes later, they had paid for a Winnie-the-Pooh puzzle for their cousin and Dee had gotten something for Alice, but he wasn't letting her see it until they got home. The only thing he told her was that she would like it.

He had secretly picked up a copy of a video for her that went along with the plush Dum had purchased for her.

When they reached the Queen's side, she was glaring at the manager.

"Well, they could have had eight. Cranky could have been a distant cousin."

"Sure, lady."

"Hey! Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"I don't think he does, You're Majesty." Alice replied as she joined her at the counter.

She had an Ariel bag in her left hand. It held Kessie in it, as well as a pair of Ariel headbands that she had bought with some money Rabbit had given her for helping him out earlier that afternoon.

After they left the Toy Jungle, the Queen announced it was time for something even more fun.

"What?" Alice asked." Are we gonna ride that carousel?"

"Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"You've rode on everything else today." The little girl quipped.

"And your point is?"

"Okay, okay. What do you wanna do?"

"Clothes shopping of course."

Alice frowned. She didn't know what clothes shopping was like in Wonderland, but she knew she didn't like it whenever her parents took her shopping.

Despite her growing fear, she had a feeling she was about to find out. She also had a feeling that shopping with the Queen was very different than shopping with anyone Alice had ever met before. Little did the four-year-old know what surprises awaited her…


	6. Chapter 6Too Clothes for Comfort

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I told everyone this chapter would be posted sooner than the last one was. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 6-Too Clothes for Comfort

Entering the clothing boutique, Alice gazed around uncertainly. She wasn't sure what the Queen expected of her and she didn't want to do anything that would cause the Queen to yell at her.

"What do you want to look at first, you're Majesty?" Alice asked as though the Queen was leading her to the doctor's office.

"Alice, you act as though you've never been clothes shopping before."

Alice shrugged as she held tight to her bag with one hand and held the Queen's hand with the other. SHE just wanted this part of the shopping trip to be over as soon as possible.

And if she could survive it without getting yelled at or hit, that would be nice too, but the little girl would take whatever she could get.

The first thing that anyone with good taste like me looks at is the shoes."

"Great." Alice said unenthusiastically.

"You sound as though this is the most boring thing in the world."

"Sort of." Alice admitted.

The Queen led a reluctant Alice over to the shoe department.

The woman who worked there smiled at her Majesty politely. She then got a look at Alice and gave her a sincere smile.

"You're Majesty," she said, turning to the Queen. "We have those shoes you wanted for half price. You didn't' tell me you had a daughter."

Alice stopped gazing at the display of sunglasses on a nearby table and glanced up at the woman whose name tag said Rebecca Shelton.

"She's really cute." Rebecca said. "And so well behaved. Then again, I wouldn't' expect any less from the future Queen of Wonderland."

The Queen shook her head. She was about to say something to set this woman straight, when Rebecca turned to Alice.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

Alice gazed up at the sales woman before glancing at her Majesty for the okay.

The Queen nodded in Rebecca's direction before going over to inspect another pair of shoes.

"Alice." She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Princess Alice."

Alice giggled.

"It's just Alice." She said. "Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller to be exact. But that's only when I'm in trouble."

"Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you, Alice. I'll bet its fun having the Queen as a Mommy."

"She's not my Mommy." She said. "But its fun having her for a friend. You should see her ride a bike."

Just then, the Queen returned. She was holding a pair of red and gold high heels in her hand.

"You're Majesty, Miss Rebecca thought I was a princess!"

"A princess? Whatever gave her that idea?"

Alice shrugged.

"I told her we were friends."

"Uh, friends. Yes, I suppose we are."

Alice grinned.

Inside though, she longed for something more. Rebecca's words rang in her head, making her wonder what it would be like to have the Queen for a Mommy. She knew it had to be better than what she received at home. And while she knew the Queen probably had a hard time showing her love for someone, Alice was sure she wouldn't ignore her. She was spending time with her now after all.

If this was what a mother and daughter were supposed to do together, Alice could get used to it. She especially could get used to it if that mother was the Queen.

"All right." The Queen said, breaking Alice out of her thoughts. "Let's go. We have a little more shopping to do." She then turned to Rebecca and bade her good bye.

Alice waved and said bye as well before turning the corner and letting her Majesty lead her into another part of the store.

When Alice saw where they were, she tried to hide a giggle.

"Uh, You're Majesty, this is the boys section."

"Oh. So it is. I must have made a wrong turn."

"Uh, I think you made a mistake."

"Me? Never. What would make you think that?"

"No reason."

As they entered the right department, the Queen went over to a section with dresses in it.

Alice wrinkled her nose and tried not to show her dislike.

It was then that she saw a blue and pink sundress hanging on a wrack.

"You're Majesty, look!" She exclaimed out of excitement. "Can we see that one, please?"

The Queen looked to where Alice was pointing and nodded. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was thinking of buying Alice some new outfits. She didn't know how long the child would be staying, but she couldn't' wear the same thing day after day.

Getting to the right wrack, Alice pointed the dress out again and the Queen got it down for her.

She went to make sure it was the right size and then realized she had no idea what she was doing.

Fortunately, at that moment, a sales woman came to help them.

This person was just as nice as Rebecca had been. Her name was Gloria.

After introducing herself to both the Queen and Alice since she hadn't been working there long, Gloria asked them if they needed any help.

The Queen thought of saying no, but a part of her knew she was in over her crown.

This meant like it or not, she was going to have to let Gloria help her.

Alice liked Gloria right away and the two seemed to hit it off.

"So may I help you?" Gloria asked, turning to the Queen.

The Queen thought for a minute and then resigned herself to the fact that it was either get help from Gloria or look very awkward. And awkward was one thing the Queen was not.

"Oh all right."

"You're Majesty." Alice hissed. "Miss Gloria wants to help us. You need to be nice."

"Who says I do?" The Queen retorted.

Gloria decided to break into the conversation as lightly as possible. She had heard all kinds of things about the Queen from her co-workers and she didn't want to get on her bad side.

Instead of trying to reason with her Majesty, Gloria chose another tactic. She turned her attention to Alice instead.

"So is that the dress you want?"

Alice nodded.

"I like that one too. " She told her. "In fact, my daughter, Aurora has the same one."

Alice grinned at this.

"Here," Gloria said as she took another dress off the rack, "let's see what size you are. Can you stand up nice and tall for me?"

Alice obliged her new friend.

"Aw, thank you. What a big girl you are!" Gloria said, making Alice smile from ear to ear. "Well, it seems you got the right size, You're Majesty." Gloria informed her. "Now, we just have to find the right bow to go with it."

Alice gasped.

"The dress comes with a bow too?"

Gloria nodded.

"Yup." With that, she led the two over to an accessories wrack.

After Alice had chosen the hair accessory she wanted, the Queen spotted another outfit she thought would be nice for Alice to wear.

It could serve as a play outfit as well as something to wear out.

The outfit was comprised of a shirt and Capri pants. The shirt was a magenta color while the pants had stripes of different variations of red going through them.

Alice liked magenta, but she would have much rather the pants to be a different color altogether.

Still, she didn't say anything for fear of either hurting the Queen's feelings or getting herself in trouble.

Gloria helped them find Alice's size before leading the two of them to the counter.

As they got there, Alice's right arm brushed against some perfume bottles that were on display near the register.

To her horror and dismay, they came crashing down like dominos.

Alice gasped as she surveyed the mess on the floor. She knew better than to touch glass, but she also knew she had done something wrong.

As the possibility of what could happen to her sank in, she burst into tears and sank to the floor while trying to protect herself.

The Queen gazed at Alice in puzzlement. She wasn't sure why the child was acting this way.

Little did her Majesty know she was about to learn something about the child that she didn't know before, whether she was ready or not…


	7. Chapter 7Gloria's Helping Hand

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: Here is an extra chapter as a treat! I hope everyone likes it!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 7-Gloria's Helping Hand

As Alice continued to cry in fear and try to protect herself, Gloria, on the other hand was torn. She knew she had to call someone to clean the mess up, but she also wanted to go and reassure the distraught child that everything was all right.

Making a split second decision, Gloria punched in the numbers for maintenance on the speed dial before hanging up and going to console a now almost hysterical Alice.

Kneeling down to Alice's level, Gloria tired to gain her attention through speaking to her softly.

She knew enough form personal experience as well as her own daughter's trials that it wasn't a good idea to tower over a small child.

"Alice? What's the matter, sweetheart?" Gloria asked in concern. "Did you get hurt when the bottles fell down?"

Alice shook her head. She gazed up into Gloria's kind brown eyes before blurting something out that made Gloria's heart skipped a beat and the Queen look as bewildered as if someone had asked her to let them borrow money.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It wasaccident! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Gloria shook her head as she tired to figure out the best way to deal with this new situation that had just arisen. She knew that offering Alice physical reassurance or comfort was out of the question at this point, but she still felt the need to help her in some way.

"I don't get it. What's in Wonderland is wrong with that child? I don't like certain types of perfume but I don't have a royal meltdown over it. Not in public any way."

Gloria heard the last part, but chose to ignore it, even though she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

By this point, Alice was crying so hard, she was almost choking on her sobs.

Gloria knew she had to get her calm down and quickly, but first, she had to pacify her Majesty.

"I think she got a little scared." Gloria said. "Right, sweetheart?"

Alice nodded, but she was still in a right state.

Gloria took the Queen aside just then.

"I think the day might have been too much for her." She began. "Also, I think she may have had a bad experience in the store before. And when she knocked over the perfume bottles, it brought triggered some bad memories."

The Queen nodded, although she wasn't exactly sure what she was nodding about.

"So, uh, what do I do?"

"Well, whenever my daughter gets upset like this, I just assure her that she's safe and I love her. I also try and have extra cuddle time with her, but only if she wants to. She needs to call the shots here."

"What does a water gun have to do with anything?" The Queen asked.

Gloria was taken aback for a second, but then realized what her Majesty was referring to.

"No, no, no. I just meant Alice needs to make those decisions on her own. You can't force it on her. She needs to be in charge in this situation."

"What? I'm the only one whose in charge around here."

Gloria sighed. She dealt with one difficult and unreasonable person on a daily basis, but she had a feeling the Queen was that one person today and many days to come.

"Look, I can only tell you what I see form personal experience and what my daughter goes through almost on a weekly basis. All I can advise is that you take her home and assure her that she's safe and loved. That's all you can do. And I might have something that can help too." With that, she leads the Queen back to where Alice was.

When they returned to the spot where Alice was, Gloria went around the register and ducked into a storage closet.

She came out carrying the last Princess Starlight doll that they had in the store.

Princess Starlight was an equal equivalent to what Rainbow Brite was in most other parts of the world.

The doll had sparkling blue eyes and light brown hair. She was wearing a rainbow colored dress with a matching shirt underneath.

"How much is that gonna cost me?" The Queen asked.

Gloria shook her head, but refrained form answering her verbally for the moment.

Kneeling down to Alice's level, she proceeded to gain her attention before showing her the present.

"Alice?" She started. "I know you're scared right now and that's okay."

"It is? Well that's a new one."

Alice looked up to meet Gloria's concerned brown eyes and that's when she saw the doll.

"Do you like her?" Gloria asked softly.

Alice nodded.

"She's pretty. What's her name?"

"Princess Starlight." She replied. "See? She has a magic wand with a star on it. Would you like to hold her?"

Alice hesitated slightly.

"You're being so nice to me." She said in a tone that suggested she didn't think she deserved it.

Gloria's heart broke at the tone in her voice. She wanted more than anything to take this child into her arms and give her a hug, but she knew that wasn't possible. Besides, that was the Queen's job.

Gloria was brought out of her thoughts by Alice's trembling voice seeking reassurance and an answer.

"Why?"

"Why what, sweetheart?"

"Why are you being nice to me? I made big mess that someone has to clean up."

Gloria nodded.

"it's okay." She assured her. "Guss needs a break anyway."

"Who?"

"Our janitor. It was an accident. Besides, it's already been cleaned up. See?"

She gestured to the floor that was now devoid of any glass.

"Wow." Alice said softly. "He's fasta than MR. Rabbit."

Gloria held out Princess Starlight once again.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

Alice nodded and cautiously reached her arms out for the doll.

Once Gloria had set her in the child's arms ,she grinned while handing the Queen the bag with the wand and brush in it, along with two other outfits.

"Do you like her?" Gloria asked as she turned her attention back to a slightly calmer Alice.

Alice nodded. She went to hand her back, but Gloria shook her head.

"She's all yours."

Alice gasped.

"But…but…I was bad. And you're not yelling at me. Why?"

Gloria sighed.

"Alice, I want to listen to me very carefully."

Alice nodded.

"You're not bad." She said truthfully. "It was an accident. Besides, I like that perfume. And now our whole department smells nice."

"So I did something good?"

"Yes you did." She said with a half laugh as she reached out tentatively and patted the girl's shoulder. "Besides, something good always comes out of something bad. That's how things are meant to be." She then got an idea. "Hey, tell you what? Why don't I set up a time when I'm not working and you can meet my little girl, Aurora and we'll do something fun together. Maybe go to the movies or to The Wonderland zone."

"Is she nice?" Alice asked.

"I like to think so. I think you two would really hit it off. She's going to be six soon."

This got Alice to smile a little bit.

"Okay." She let Gloria help her up and they walked over to where the Queen was standing.

"Is everything all right?" The Queen asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Yup." Gloria replied. "I think we're good to go." She was about to go behind the counter to finish ringing up Alice's clothes, when she felt a small hand on her right arm. SHE glanced down to see Alice staring up at her. "And how may I help you, young lady?"

Alice grinned.

"You already did." She said. "Thanks." With that, she gave Gloria a hug and let her new friend hug back before returning to the Queen's side.

Upon arriving back at the palace, the Queen settled down in the courtyard for some alone time while Alice played with her new doll and plush Kessie not too far away.

She was all smiles again, at least for now and the Queen wanted to keep it that way.

The Queen had set up the video Dee had bought forth er on Crystal and was trying to ignore Tigger's voice while she tried to read.

Alice liked the movie because Kessie was in it and she thought that Kessie calling Rabbit 'Daddy was the funniest thing in the world.

As Alice continued to watch the movie while brushing Princess Starlight's hair, the courtyard gate opened and Dum walked in.

He grinned upon seeing Alice content and decided to sneak up behind her.

As he swung her into his arms and started tickling her, she burst out giggling, affectively making the Queen lose her concentration, along with the place in the book she was reading.

This made her doubly irritated because she had been reading her favorite section of the regal catalog.

Remembering how upset Alice had become at the store, the Queen tried to keep her patience with the child.

"Alice," she started in an even tone. "Why don't you go and get changed into the new outfit I bought you. That way, you can show Dum how pretty you look in it."

Dum rolled his eyes, knowing what her Majesty really meant by that suggestion.

"Okay!" Alice agreed.

As Dum set her upon the ground, she ran into the palace shouting for Rabbit to help her.

"So how did clothes shopping go?" Dum asked as he sat down next to the Queen.

"Well, we both made it home in one piece."

"So I'm guessing, it wasn't a barrel of monkeys?"

"Not even close." The Queen said.

A few minutes later, Alice returned.

As she passed the Queen to get to Dum, the Queen beamed with pride.

"Well, what do you think? And they say I know nothing about children."

"Uh, you want me to be completely honest with you?" Dum asked.

The Queen didn't have time to answer because at that moment, the courtyard door opened for a second time and Dee strolled in. He was carrying a box that looked like it was from Wonderland Way.

Dum grinned when he saw the box in his brother's hands.

"Did you get me extra ham and lettuce?" He asked eagerly.

Dee nodded.

"Yup. And I didn't know what Alice liked, so I got her a bit of everything. Hopefully, she likes a little variety."

"Whose ready to eat?" Dum asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. She ran for Dee to help him set the table. She knew the Queen wouldn't 'do it.

As she reached his side, she felt something tug and heard a rip.

Alice glanced at the Queen with a look of fear in her eyes.

Before the Queen could say anything to assure Alice or even find out what was wrong, the child collapsed to her knees sobbing once again.

Dee and Dum exchanged a worried look with one another. They wanted to help, but they had a feeling that this was bigger than they could handle.

The Queen glanced at the little girl helplessly. She had only wished she had listened more closely to Gloria's advice back in the store.

Little did the Queen know that she was going to need more than that to see all of them through this…


	8. Chapter 8To Tear is Human

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: Here is an extra chapter as a treat! I hope everyone likes it!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 8-To Tear is Human

The Queen exchanged a worried look with the Tweedles as she watched Alice's emotional state grow from bad to worse.

"What do we do?" The Queen asked.

Dee exchanged a look with his brother, who shook his head as well.

It wasn't that they didn't have any experience with younger children. They had dealt with enough young children in their family to give them a great deal of experience. But Alice's condition was one they weren't accustomed to.

The Queen hadn't mentioned Alice throwing any sort of temper tantrum the whole time they were shopping. Once more, the brothers could spot the beginnings of one a mile away and Alice wasn't displaying any of the warning signs.

Dee turned to her Majesty just then.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how to handle situations like this?"

The Queen shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Dum pressed.

" Of course I'm sure. It's not like someone told me what to do and I didn't listen. That would be rude and everyone knows I'm not like that."

Dum stifled a knowing laugh and exchanged a look with his brother who just shook his head.

In the mists all this, Alice was still crying and had wrapped her arms around herself for protection. Her one arm clutched Kessie for dear life.

Princess Starlight was lying on the chair Alice had been sitting in before hand.

After sitting there and watching Alice cry for a few minutes, the Queen turned sharply to the brothers.

"Well, don't just sit there. Do something."

"Uh, what does her Majesty propose we do?" Dee asked

"Oh I don't know. Talk to her, give her candy, just make her stop."

Dee smirked at his brother.

"The Queen must be desperate." Dee said just low enough for her Majesty to miss.

He approached Alice cautiously.

Kneeling down to her level, he attempted to get her attention.

"Hey now, Alie," he said. "What's all the fuss about?"

Alice gazed up at him as she tried to calm herself down.

"I ripped my new outfit!" She practically sobbed.

"Well, that's all right. No harm done. We'll just get Rabbit to fix it for you."

Alice shook her head.

"I got the Queen mad."

The Queen looked over at her and attempted to reassure her, however, she just made things worse.

"I'm not mad! You would know if I was mad!"

This affectively set Alice off again.

"Uh, You're Majesty," Dum interjected. "Why don't you let us handle this."

"All right. I guess you two know what you're doing."

Dee nodded.

"Isn't that truth." He whispered to Dum.

"Ah, You're Majesty," Rabbit said as he skated into view. 'I just heard tee most interesting joke and…obviously not the time. Um, what's the matter with Alice?"

"I haven't any idea. Rabbit, why don't you see what's wrong with the child. You've always been good with children."

Rabbit nodded. He approached Alice cautiously and tried to help her feel better.

Unfortunately, when Alice gazed up and saw him, she became even more distraught if that was even possible.

"Alice my dear, what's the matter?" He asked in concern.

She sniffled and was about to answer him, when they were interrupted b the arrival of someone new.

Just then, the courtyard door swung open and Hatter strolled in. He walked onto the scene as though he owned the palace.

"So how did the shopping trip go?"

"Does that give you any ideas?" The Queen asked, gesturing to Alice who was still crying. "And what do you mean by just barging in here?"

"The door was open." He replied. He then got a good look at Alice and frowned. "What's wrong our Alice?"

"We were just about to find that out when you came in."

The Hatter looked non plussed.

"Oh just act like I'm not here." He told her.

"I wish I could." The Queen replied.

It was then that Alice gazed up and saw Hatter.

Seeing Alice staring at him, he knelt down to her level waited for her reaction.

Without any hesitation, she jumped to her feet and ran into his now open arms, still crying.

As Hatter lifted her up, he sat down in a chair across from the Queen and secured Alice on his lap.

"Amazing." Rabbit said in awe.

"Show off." The Queen grumbled.

Hatter ignored her.

"Hatter, I had no idea you were so good with kids." Dum said as he sat down next to her Majesty on her left and snatched a cookie from the center plate.

Hatter nodded as he made sure Alice was comfortable.

"Yeah. It comes in handy in my family."

"Did you have a lot siblings, Hatter?" Rabbit asked as he poured the Queen more milk.

"Nope. But I had a lot of cousins. I do have one brother, but he's not living with the family anymore."

"Why?" Dum asked.

"I got to hear this one. " Dee said quietly.

"Well, let's just say his late night job choice caught up with him."

"What did he do?" Dee asked.

Hatter glanced down at Alice who was visibly calmer and then back up at his friend.

"I'll explain once Alice is taking her nap." Hatter told him. "It's not for young ears."

"Oh come on, Hatter." The Queen urged. "It can't be that bad. "It wasn't' like your cousin was on Wonderland's most wanted or something."

"No. IT was worse."

"What could be worse than being wanted for criminal activity?"

"Not being wanted for it according to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say he invited some friends of furry variety over to play poker and two of them got in a fight, the cops got called and the fur really flew."

"Well next time you see your brother, tell him I never got my invitation."

"Sure. Visiting hours is next week."

"So he got sent to the pound, huh?"

"You could say that." Hatter said carefully. "Let's just ay his sentence is a hair shy of my Uncle Fester."

"You have an uncle Fester?" Both brothers said in unison.

"Yes indeedy doo. Why do you guys look so surprised?"

Before they could answer, the Queen interjected.

"I don't mean to break up this little animal slammer chat, but I don't' see what cats playing poker or the Hatter's Uncle Fester, have to do with Alice's meltdown."

"It has absolutely nothing to do with it, You're Majesty." Hatter said matter-o-ffactly.

"That was my point." The Queen said.

Hatter nodded.

"So what happened at the mall?" He asked.

"Her Majesty got thrown out of the toy store." Alice said softly.

"You're Majesty, really? I've never been so proud of my Queen. However did you manage it?"

"Oh it was nothing."

"She ran a car into a bunch of stuff." Alice reported. "I told her it was too small, but she didn't listen."

"Well, I told you Her Majesty has a problem with that." Hatter said aloud.

"Oh so that's what happened when I took Hetta to the pet store to buy Max a new leash and the man gave her a free hamster. I could never figure out why he did that."

"IF we're finished talking about runaway cars and free rodent give aways, I want my question answered."

"What question was that, You're Majesty?" Hatter asked.

The Queen pouted.

"What was wrong with that child earlier? I want an answer and I want one now! And Rabbit."

"Yes, You're Highness."

"Bring me some more cookies. I've got a pilthering Tweedle on my hands."

"Sorry, You're Majesty. But that's what happens when you pus to work and don't' give us a break."

At the sound of the Queen's tone, Alice whimpered and tried unsuccessfully to bury herself deeper in Hatter's hold.

"Oh don't worry, Alice. The Queen's bark is worst than her bite. Then again, the last time she went to the dentist, he said she had an over bite the size of Shamu."

"What's Shamu?"

"A really big whale."

"Wow! The Queen must have a big mouth."

"How true that is." Hatter said.

The Tweedles meanwhile, were cracking up shamelessly.

"What are you two laughing at?" The Queen demanded.

The brothers tried unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

"All right, someone explain. What's going on around here?"

"Well, I walked in and Alice was crying and then I cheered her up and then we got talking about your poor hygiene and then…"

"Oh never mind. Where is that Rabbit with those cookies. I'm starving."

"You ate at the mall." Alice spoke up.

"So what. A Queen needs her nourishment."

"Chocolate pretzels are healthy?" Alice asked.

"Yes indeedy doo." Hatter told her. "Well around here anyway."

"What makes them healthier?" She asked.

"Don't tell me they don't put peanut butter in pretzels where you come from?"

"No." Alice replied. "Well, they do sometimes."

"Well around here it's all the time."

"That does it!" The Queen shouted, affectively making Alice jump. "I want an answer and I want one now."

"You sure do like to repeat yourself, don't you?" Hatter mused.

The Queen ignored him.

Alice sighed. SHE knew the Hatter had done all he could and the time had come to fess up.

"What was wrong with you earlier?" The Queen asked, directing her comment at Alice.

Alice took a deep breath.

"I was afraid you would be mad at me."

"Why in Wonderland would think something like that?"

Alice shrugged.

"It happens a lot before." She tried to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone always yells at me back home." She said. "Even if it's accident."

"Well that's rather silly." Hatter commented as he hugged her close. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I was scared when I ripped my shirt because I thought you would get mad and hit me."

""Why?" He asked simply.

Alice hesitated slightly, but the moment she gazed up at him, she found the courage to speak.

"Because I get hit at home." With that, she broke down again, burying her face in Hatter's shoulder this time.

"Why in Wonderland would anyone person another so poorly? I don't even swat at the Cat when he comes to visit."

"YOU called, You're Majesty?" He asked.

"No I didn't."

"Funny. I thought I heard your voice on my answering machine. That wasn't you calling me up to invite to your next party? It must have been the Duchess. She throws the best shrimp parties."

"What! When did that woman send you an invitation?"

"She didn't. She told me I was free to drop in anytime."

"What? Where does she get off…I'm the only one who gives out invitations around here."

"Hmmm. Are you giving me one now?"

"No."

"What's the matter with her?" He asked as he gazed at Alice who was still sobbing quietly in Hatter's lap.

"It's nothing we can't handle."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You're not exactly royalty parent of the year."

"Of course I'm sure. I'm the Queen." She then turned to Hatter of all people. "Hatter, how do we handle this?"

"You're asking me?" Hatter asked in shock.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Uh because you never ask my opinion on anything." Hatter replied.

"Well you know what they say."

"There's a first time for everything?"

"No. When in doubt, eat some cake. Rabbit!"

Rabbit skated out and over to her Majesty.

"Yes, You're Highness."

"Bring us some cake. Please."

"Uh, yes You're Majesty. Is that for everyone or just ..yes." With that, he was off.

The Cat chucked.

"You have everything under control. Not to sound catty, but maybe you're in a little over your head."

"How would you know? You hardly know the child."

"You'd be surprised at what I know." The Cat replied. "Well, I can see you don't need me, so Adios!" With that, he disappeared.

"Cat, wait! What do you mean you know…OH hurrumph!" With that ,she turned back to Hatter.

"Now that we gotten the fur out of the way, back to you, my dear."

At the sound of the Queen calling her 'my dear, Alice seemed to relax a little.

"Yes, You're Majesty?" Alice asked in an attempt to be brave.

But before the Queen could continue, Rabbit returned with the cookies.

After setting them upon the table in front of her Majesty, he took one off the plate and skated over to Alice.

As Rabbit came closer, Hatter snatched the cookie out of his hand.

"Thanks, Rabbit. But you really didn't have to."

"I didn't. I brought it for…never mind. I brought it for Alice."

"Oh. Right. Here ya go, kiddo. Eat up."

Alice hesitated, but then took the offered sweet.

She broke it into two pieces and handed one back to him.

"At least someone knows how to share around here." Hatter said.

Alice grinned as she held her piece uncertainty.

"Thanks, but I was bad." She said, looking u pat Rabbit. "I don't deserve this."

Rabbit frowned.

"You weren't bad at all." He told her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I ripped my shirt and now you have to do more work."

"Well, I don't call it work, my dear. I call it helping out a friend. And I don't mind."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Rabbit told her as he flashed her a smile.

"So I wasn't bad?"

"Oh my gracious no." Rabbit assured her. "In the time I've known you, you seem like a very good child. Unlike some of my nephews."

"Is that why the Queen doesn't let them come over?" Alice ventured as she took a bite of her cookie.

"I have my other reasons." The Queen told her. "Now, why doesn't Hatter help you into a new shirt and you can ride your scooter."

"Okay!" Alice replied. SHe jumped down form Hatter's lap and extended her hand. "Come on. You have to see this, Mr. Hatta. It's really awesome!"

"Well, then in that case, let's get a move on." With that, he took Alice's hand and led her into the palace.

"I hope I didn't just make a mistake." The Queen said nobody in particular.

Dee shook his head.

"No. I think you handled that very well, You're Majesty."

"Yeah. You surprised me." Dum said.

"What my brother means is," Dee interjected, "we really didn't think you were that good with children."

"I didn't think she was that good with anybody." Dum whispered.

"I heard that!" The Queen exclaimed, making both brothers jump.


	9. Chapter 9Decisions, Decisions

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 9-Decisions, Decisions

Twenty minutes later Hatter returned to the courtyard.

"Where's Alice? You didn't let her rome the palace, did you?"

"Now you're' Majesty, what kind of guardian do you think I ma?"

"Don't make me answer that." The Queen said.

"I just got Alice inside when she fell asleep."

"Well at least that gives me some peace and quiet. That child can talk."

"You're Majesty, we need to talk you."

"About what?"

"Actually, You're Majesty, it's to what its' who. And it's about Alice."

"What about her?"

"Well you were there when she told us all about her parents and what they did to her."

"Well yes, I heard it. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"What do you mean, You're Majesty? " Dum asked.

"You're the one we thought could do something about it. " Dee chimed in.

"Dee's right. " Dum said. "It's time for you to take a royal stand."

After they were done singing, the Queen gave them a look.

"So what you're saying is, I should just throw every royal idea I've ever had out the window all for one child?"

"No." Dum replied.

"But we do think she shouldn't go home." Dee supplied.

"I mean think about it, You're Majesty. She can't go back there. Can we keep her?"

"You make her sound like a pet." The Queen said. "And to answer your question, no we can't."

"Why not?" Dum asked. "She needs our help."

"Dums' right." Dee said. "You can't let her go back there. They obviously don't care about her."

"But we do."

"If I were to say yes, who would take care of her?"

"Now whose making Alie sound like a pet?" Dee asked.

"My question still stands. If I were to say yes, who would be responsible for her?"

"We would. " The brothers said in unison.

"And Hare and I would help out too. I'm crazy about that kid."

"You three. Ha! You can't even take care of a pot of tea without burning it."

"Excuse me, You're Majesty," Hatter interrupted. "But I have to disagree with you on that one."

"Look, the point is. If I were to say yes, Alice would become my responsibility."

"I didn't think the Queen knew the meaning of the word responsibility." Dum whispered. "Did you?"

Dee shook his head.

"I'll think about it." The Queen replied.

"Yes!"

"I said, I'd think about it." The Queen repeated.

Hatter and the Tweeddles nodded, although the brothers started grumbling underneath their breath.

After an hour, during which the Tweedles went home to do some coupon clipping and Dum also wanted to call their aunt Elaina to see what was up with their two cousins. They knew the girls were supposed to be getting a dog and the brothers wanted to see how the new furry arrival was settling in.

Both boys had promised the Queen they would be back before Alice woke up.

The Queen didn't say her peace on the subject one way or the other.

When Alice awoke, she came into the courtyard to find Hatter putting together her new scooter.

She grinned upon seeing he was almost done.

"I didn't know you could build things, MR. Hatta. IT looks good."

"Besides, making tea and hats, building things is my specialty."

"I thought strawberry vanilla was your special tea."

Hatter chuckled good naturedly while reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, what did we ever do before you came?"

"We had a lot more peace and quiet." The Queen answered as she came into the courtyard.

"You're' Majesty!" Alice exclaimed. She ran over and gave her a quick hug. "Mr. Hatta's getting my scooter ready! See?"

The Queen nodded. She gave Hatter a look that Alice completely missed.

"What's wrong? " Alice asked as she noticed the Queen's expression. "I'll give you a turn when he's done."

"Let's just say I know the Hatter better than you do."

"You don't sound happy about it." Alice replied.

"That's because I'm not. The Duchess called."

"Who is she?" Alice asked curiously.

"Trust me, the less you know about the Duchess, the better. Now run along and play."

"Okay!" Alice replied. With that, she ran over to Hatter and waited as patiently as she could for him to finish putting her scooter together.

After she had put on her helmet and other safety gear, she was off.

As she rode around the courtyard with the Queen keeping a close eye on her roses, the Tweedles returned.

"Hey Alice," Dee said when he saw she was awake. "Cool wheels."

"Now all we have to do is get her Majesty on some." Dum suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alice said wisely.

"Why not?" Dum asked.

"She's not a very good driver." Alice replied. "I know. I've seen her. Mr. Hatta says that the Queen's as good in the driver's seat as his-"

"Who wants tee?" Hatter asked. "I have plenty."

"I want to hear what Alice has to say." The Queen said. "It sounded interesting."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't that important." Hatter insisted.

"No, by all means, my dear. Finish your sentence. Go on."

Just then, Rabbit's voice could be heard in the palace.

"Alice, do you want to help me serve afternoon tea?"

"Oh go on then. You can tell me later."

"Okay! I'm coming, MR. Rabbit!" With that, Alice ran off.

"As for you," the Queen said, turning to Hatter. "What have you been telling that child? And put that milk carton down. That's all I need is for Alice to learn bad manners from you."

"We cats drink out of the milk carton all the time. It keeps our whiskers nice and wet. You're having a party and you didn't invite me? How could you get along without this face?"

"Very easily." The Queen retorted just as Alice and Rabbit returned.

"Hi MR. Cat! Do you wanna stay too?" Alice offered.

"I would, but your mother doesn't seem to want me around."

"I'm not her mother. I thought you would know that b now."

"I told you, I know more than you think."

"Don't' be ridiculous. Of all the chuckled headed ideas you've ever come up with, this one takes the cake."

"Don't mind if do." With that, he swiped a piece of strawberry shortcake off the table.

"Hey! Come back here with that!"

"I'd love too, You're Majesty, but I have a kitty club meeting! Aloha!"

"Mr. Cat, you're supposed to say please!" Alice called after him as he disappeared. She turned to the Queen just then. "He needs to learn mannas."

"Now that's something we agree on." The Queen replied.

"May I have that other piece, please, You're Majesty?"

"Since you asked me so nicely. You may."

"Thanks."

"You two could learn something from her." She said turning to the Tweedles who had swiped a muffin each off the plate.

"We didn't eat all day." Dum said as he swallowed a bite of the muffin. "And anyway, Alice didn't even have lunch yet."

Dee gave his brother a reproachful look.

"What does Alice have to do with you two?"

"Well, someone has to try this food to make sure Alice will like it."

"Nice try. But get your hands off."

As lunch or brunch was winding down, the Queen noticed her subjects giving her expectant looks.

"Alice, why don't you go wash up." The Queen suggested. "Rabbit will show you where the washroom is."

"I will? Oh yes, of course. Come along, my dear."

After they were gone, Hatter burst out with what he knew the others were thinking.

"So, have you made a decision yet?" Hatter asked.

"Yeah?" Dum interjected. "Is our new little sister here to say?"

The Queen ignored Dum's last statement.

She took a long item to answer them, making the mall stare at her intently.

The Queen cleared her throat a few times in the way she often did when she was about to make an important royal announcement.

"I've come to a decision."

"Finally." Dee said softly.

The Queen glared at him.

"My answer is….no."

The up roar that followed after the Queen's statement was enough to wake the dead.

"What?" The brothers said in unison.

"You're Majesty," Dee began. "You have to be joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You can't be serious." Dum interjected. "Alice can't go back home."

"Her parents don't even care about her." Dee informed her Majesty. "You saw what she was like earlier."

"Can you honestly tell us you would be all right with sending her back to a place like that and not think twice about it?"

"Please, You're Majesty, reconsider this. I mean Alice likes here so much and she's just sooo cute."

"I'm not denying that the child is likeable." The Queen assured them. "All I'm saying is she doesn't belong here."

Unbeknownst to the four adults, Alice had just come out of the palace and was listening in.

Was that how they really felt?

"What do you mean she doesn't belong here?" Hatter asked in an uncharacteristically challenge of the Queen's authority.

"Just what I said. She has a place to call home." The Queen tried to reason.

"Yeah." Dum said. "Here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then why won't you let Alice stay?" Dee asked.

"Yeah?" Dum backed his brother up.

Dee finished the thought for his brother.

"What are you so afraid of?" Dee asked.

Dum chimed in just then.

"Are you afraid that Alice may actually bring some excitement to this place?"

"Or are you afraid that you might actually grow to love her?"

"Yeah. Like we do."

"How could you two say something so outrageous? OF course I care about the child. Why else do you think I let her stay here this long?"

"You were tired of going shopping with the Duchess?" Hatter asked.

"Well there's that. But more importantly, I'm a very generous Queen."

"If you're so generous," Dum piped up, "Why don't you let Alice…"

"Stay?" The brothers finished in unison.

"I have my reasons." The Queen replied.

As the group drifted apart, the Queen went back inside the palace to get some things done.

Alone, Alice wasted no time. She ran from the courtyard and took a left. She needed to find the Hatter and fast.

Hatter had been more than nice to her and if the Queen didn't' want her, surely he would.

She wasn't much trouble after all and she loved making tea as well as drinking it.

As Alice hung a right, she stopped to catch her breath.

Gazing around, she noticed with a shudder of fear that she didn't' recognize where she was.

She had never been this far out in Wonderland before and she had no idea where to go from here.

Seeing a grove of trees that looked like they thinned out in to a clearing, Alice ran towards them.

Out of breath and just plain tired from the effort of running for so long, she managed to trip over a stick in the ground and land on her knees near a pile of mushrooms.

Praying she wouldn't be discovered by anything unfriendly or a creature looking for a meal, Alice let the tears fall freely down her face….


	10. Chapter 10Meetings and Explainations

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: Here is an extra chapter as a treat! I hope everyone likes it!

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 10-Meetings and Explanations

It wasn't long before Alice heard a voice address her from somewhere behind one of the many mushrooms.

"Hello. You must be the newcomer to Wonderland I keep hearing about."

Alice gazed up to see a green caterpillar sitting on one of the mushrooms. He was happily munching away on what looked to be a mushroom cupcake.

"What do you mean hearing about me? Who told you I was here?"

"When you have a lot of time on your hands, you tend to pick things up here and there."

"Are you gonna tell me to leave too?" Alice asked.

"Why would I do a thing like that? You just got here. Besides, you look like you could use a friend."

"I wish the Queen felt that way."

"Well, her Majesty tends to keep to herself a lot. But everyone needs a friend. Even if they don't know it. You wouldn't by any chance be interested in hearing a story, would you?"

"You tell stories?"

"Yes. Among other things."

"Okay." Alice replied.

"Excellent." With that, he opened up a book and began to read.

"This is the story of a bat named Bernice. She lived a comfortable life with her parents in a large cave. Despite this, Bernice wasn't a very happy bat. She wanted to get out and explore the world. All of her other friends were allowed to go on nighttime hunts by themselves, but Bernice's parents would never allow her to go. Whenever she asked them why, they gave her the same answer. "It's too dangerous." Her mother would say. "And we don't want you getting lost." Bernice thought other wise however and she wanted to prove she could take care of herself. One night, after the other bats had left for their night hunt, Bernice heard her parents talking in their room. "I don't know what we're going to do with her." Bernice's mother said to her father. "She wants to spread her wings before she's ready." It was then that Bernice got an idea. She left the cave and tried to follow the others. But they had already left. She found herself lost. As she tried to find her way back home, she met a wolf. He introduced himself as Willie and asked Bernice what she was doing out there all alone. "I'm lost." She said. She noticed how confident Willie was on his own. "How do you do it?" Bernice asked. "Do what?" Willie questioned. "Live on your own." She said. "I've always wanted to do that." Willie smiled. "It helps when you have a home to go back to." He told her. "Even though I'm on my own, I know my pack will always be there when I need them. And no matter what happens, I can always return home." Bernice thought about this and decided she would take his advice. It was then that Bernice realized that being on her own wasn't as important if she didn't have family to back her up. After saying good bye to her new friend, Bernice was just about to try a new direction when she saw something she hadn't noticed before. A trail of pineapple pieces were scattered on the ground. Bernice smiled as she realized who had dropped them. Franny the Fruit Bat was always dropping leftovers. Bernice followed the trail and found it lead back home! When her parents saw her she was okay, they were overjoyed. In the end, Bernice learned a valuable lesson. And she found Willie had been right. No matter what happens, you can always return home. So, what did you think?"

"I think someone needs to teach Bernice how to rememba her address."

"Adorable. But do you get my point?"

"I'm afraid not." Alice replied sadly. She then brightened a little and added, "But I liked the story."

"Why thank you. But now I think it's time for you to return home too. Hmmm?"

"The Queen doesn't want me there."

"Ah. The Queen may only think she doesn't want you. But as you'll find out, the Queen often doesn't think things through. If you ask me, I think she needs you more than she thinks. What do you think?"

"I think you have a funny way of saying things. But maybe you're right. She does need a lot of help."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now run along."

"May I come back and visit you again?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I could always use the company."

"Okay. Bye, Mr. Caterpillar. And thanks!" With that, Alice was off.

Meanwhile over at the Hatter's house, he, along with the Tweedles and Hare were having tea and discussing what to do next about Alice.

"So you're saying the Queen wants to send her back to a place that might not be safe?"

"That about sums it up." Dee confirmed.

"Wow." Hare observed. "The Queen must be in a really bad mood. Alice sounds like such a cute kid." He then turned to Hatter with a knowing look on his face. "What did you do?"

Hatter shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. "Well, I did put a thumb tack on the teacher's chair in third grade."

"That was you? " Hare asked in surprise. "I thought that was Bully Chester Peterson."

"No. He was the one who put a rubber spider in her desk."

"Oh yeah. And she screamed when she opened it and nearly had a heart attack." Hare said.

"Gosh, I miss those days." They said in unison.

"Guys, as much fun as it is going down memory lane, we have other problems." Dee reminded them.

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it," Hare realized, "my toaster has been acting funny lately. And my TV only comes on in Spanish. Not to mention the Queen hasn't paid me back the five wobucks she borrowed."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Anyway," Dee said in an effort to get them back on track. "We need to figure out a way to help Alice. She can't go back there. If only there was someone who could help the Queen see reason."

"Good luck finding someone like that." Hatter said.

"Wait a minute." Dee realized. "There is such a person or creature."

Dum nodded in agreement.

"Dee's right. Come on, you guys. I know just the person to help us." With that, he led the way to the mushroom forest.

When they arrived, they found the Caterpillar reading another book.

"Yo Caterpillar, what's up?" Dum asked as he lead the way into the forest.

"Oh. It's you four. If you're looking for Alice, she isn't here."

"Wait. You've seen Alice?" Dee asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" HE asked with a sigh.

"Well, technically, all you said was if we were looking for Alice, she isn't here."

The Caterpillar rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what can I do for you? And if you wouldn't mind speeding it up? I have a bug retreat meeting I have to get to."  
"Well, it's like this. " Dee began, but was interrupted by Hatter.

"The Queen is being really unreasonable."

"Un being a prefix meaning not." Hare put in.

The Caterpillar sighed impatiently.

"The point is," Dee said.

"We believe Alice would be safer here." Dum finished for him.

"And the Queen doesn't agree?" The Caterpillar asked.

"It doesn't seem like it." Dum replied.

"And what may I ask would Alice be safer from?"

The four looked at one another as though trying to figure out how to answer that question.

Meanwhile, Alice had made her way out of the forest and was now standing in front of a house.

It had an ornate tea table in the center of the front yard and many tea cups sat upon it.

Taking a tentative step forward, Alice was about to sit down when she heard a familiar voice from just behind her.

"I thought I might find you here. Now, what's a nice girl like you doing wandering around on your own?" The Cat asked.

"Oh hi Mr. Cat. Where did you come from?"

"I have my ways of getting around. And it looks like you're finding yours. Go on. Sit down. The Hatter won't mind."

"This is MR. Hatta's house?" Alice asked.

"Of course. Who else would have a house shaped like a hat?"

"Oh yeah. It looks nice. I'll bet it's nice and warm inside."

"That's not the word I would use." The Cat replied. He then got a mysterious look on his face. "Ah, in need of a little cat nap are we?"

"Maybe." Alice replied. "I was running for a long time."

"Well then, be my guest or really the Hatter's."

"But it's rude to go in someone else's house when they're not there."

"Who says? I do it all the time."

"Not me." Alice replied.

"Okay. Suite yourself. But wouldn't you like to sleep on a nice warm couch instead of one of those chairs?"

"That couch does sounde nice."

"Sure if does. And as long as you don't take anything, you're not doing anything wrong."

"Okay. But just this once."

"That's right. And why don't I go with you? You know, just to watch over things."

"Are you sure you're not after something else?"

"Trust me. The Hatter has nothin I want."

Alice nodded.

Walking up to the house, she pushed the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Doesn't anyone lock their doors around here?"

"Why would they do that?" The Cheshire Cat wondered aloud.

Alice shrugged. She kept a tight hold on Kessie as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

Gazing around, she noticed the way the house looked.

It was kept well as far as she could see. She could also tell the Hatter lived here.

Tea pots of all shapes and colors lined the walls and every available shelf space.

"Hmm. Pretty isn't it? Now if they were my color purple, I could go for it."

"I like it!" Alice said. "it's nice in here. It feels like home."

After looking around a little bit more, Alice found herself in the living room.

The couch did look inviting and she had been running for quite a long time.

As she approached it, she decided to take the risk. She laid down upon the soft cushions and curled up to keep warm.

She was asleep in minutes and the Cheshire Cat purred lightly as he disappeared from her view, but didn't leave her side.

"While you sleep, I'll keep an eye on things. And that saucer of milk."

Meanwhile, back in the mushroom forest, the Wonderland gang was still trying to find a solution to the problem concerning Alice.

"Oh so now I see what the problem is."

"You do?" Hare asked.

"And do you see why we want to keep her?" Dum asked.

"AH, yes. And your hearts are in the right place. But the Queen may have a point too."

"And that point would be?" Hatter asked.

"My point is, Alice already has a home and she needs to go back to it."

"But they don't treat her right there." Dum said.

"Dum's right. She needs to be cared for properly." Hatter reasoned.

"And we can do that right here. Well, maybe not right here, but here in Wonderland, I mean..you know what I mean."

The Caterpillar sighed. He could tell he wasn't getting through to them, so he decided to leave them with one more thing to chew on.

"I understand where you're coming from. But I don't think you're understanding what I'm trying to say. Think about this way. The Queen isn't right all the time, but every once in awhile she can surprise you. Maybe if you'd ask her why she felt this way, then you would come to understand that there's a good reason for her decision."

"That's like saying the Queen is in a good mood all the time." Dum objected.

"Trust me. The Queen may have her faults, but putting an innocent child in harm's way is something she wouldn't do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get over to my bug meeting. They're serving chocolate truffles and I don't want to miss that. Good bye."

"Yeah. Bye." Hatter said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah. And thanks for nothing." Dum chimed quietly. "an, now what are we gonna do? We're back at square one."

"Speaking of squares." Hatter said perking almost at once. "Why don't you guys come over for some tea and crumpets. We can discuss the problem over there."

"All right. I am kind of hungry."

"You're always hungry." Dee jabbed.

Upon returning to the house, Hatter went inside to get the tea and snacks.

Stepping into the foyer, he went for the kitchen, when he noticed a small figure on his living couch.

Getting a closer look, he couldn't help but smile. Alice looked so cute laying there.

She was fast asleep, Kessie tucked under one arm.

As Hatter went to cover her with a blanket, a soft purring voice stopped him.

"Shh, no, no. She's asleep. She had a long day. And I figured I'd keep an eye on her until you got back."

"Thanks." Hatter said as he draped a blanket over her.

As he entered the kitchen, he found the saucer on the counter was empty.

"Hey!" He said in a loud whisper. "Where'd the milk go?"

"I wanted a snack. And I just saw it sitting there and figured you had left it out for yours truly."

"Not particularly." He said just as Alice started to stir. "In fact, that milk was setout for a different reason. It was supposed to be used for tea."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I gotta go. It's time for my daily visit to the Queen."

"I'm sure her Majesty will love that." Hatter said sarcastically. "Tell her I said hi."

"Will do." He said as he disappeared.

As Hatter was getting the snack ready, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around to see Alice sitting up on the couch. She looked a little disoriented.

Putting the tea kettle down, Hatter went into the living room to try and assure her.

Just as he was about to sit down next to her, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hatter!" The Queen practically screeched into the phone.

"Hey You're Majesty. What's up?"

"I want to know where Alice is. That's what's up." She replied.

"She's not with you?" Hatter asked.

"Of course she's not with me. You chucklehead. Would I be calling you if I knew where she was."

"I don't know. Would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't. Now, where is the child."

"She's not here." Hatter replied. This was partly true, considering Alice was still in the living room.

"Well if you see her, bring her back to the palace immediately . I want to talk to her."

"You do?" Hatter asked. He then got a hopeful tone to his voice and said, "Did you change your mind?"

"That's what I want to talk to her about. And while you're at it, bring the Tweedles and Hare with you too."

"Sure. When do you want us over?"

"When do I want you over here? Immediately. That's when I want you over here."

"Righty ho. I'll pass along the message. See ya." With that, he hung up.

Going back into the living room, he approached Alice once again.

As he sat down next to Alice, he hoped that the Queen had come to her senses. But if he knew the Queen and he did, something told him that wasn't the case…


	11. Chapter 11The Queen Of Compromise

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

Also, my friend Kate owns the lyrics to "The Queen of Compromise." Pleas ask her first if you would like to use them!

Thanks!

Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank my best friend, Kate, for helping me finish this story. I had a great time writing it with her.

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 11-The Queen of Compromise

Alice gazed up at Hatter with a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what?" Hatter asked, a bit confused.

"I didn't meant to come here without you saying it was okay. I was just so sleepy from running and Mr. Cat said it was okay. and…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the floor.

"I should have realized it was his idea."

Alice gazed up hopefully.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No. OF course not, kiddo. You're welcome here anytime."

"Really?" Alice asked, not daring to believe it.

"Yes indeedy doo." He said. "Now, how about a little snikky snack before we go see the Queen."

Alice nodded. She then frowned as she took Hatter's hand and let him lead her to the kitchen.

Little did she know she would be spending many more happy times in this very room.

"The Queen doesn't want to see me." She said sadly.

"Of course she does. In fact, she just called and said she wanted to see you right away."

"She did? I thought she said I didn't' belong here."

"Well, she doesn't know what she's talking about half the time."

"How about the rest of the time?" Alice asked.

"Oh who knows. Come on. Let's get you something good to eat."

Alice agreed. Before she knew it, she was sitting outside on Dum's lap munching away on a strawberry crumpet while drinking some strawberry vanilla tea.

"So I see our Alice found her way over here." Dee said smiling at the child.

"She's pretty smart. " Dum commented. "She knows where to go when she needs help."

Alice grinned as she slapped Dee a high five while finishing her snack.

Once the snack was over with, Hatter suggested they have one more cup of tea before going to see the Queen.

Everyone agreed and the tea party continued.

Meanwhile at the palace, the Queen was sitting in the courtyard, watching Rabbit water the roses when a very unwanted guest showed up.

"Hey You're Majesty. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" She demanded.

The Cat fained a wounded expression.

"Can't I come and visit my favorite Queen?"

"What other Queens do you know?"

"How many times do I have to explain it to you? I know more than you think."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Who said I was going to?" With that, he disappeared and reappeared again. "Now, to Alice."

"What about her?"

"Hmmm. I think you're making a mistake."

"Me, make a mistake. Never."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"You have to be kidding. " The Queen said aghast.

"Color this kitty concerned for a friend, but why don't you let her stay?"

"Because I'm the Queen. And I Know what's best. I told the Hatter and the Tweedles and now I'm telling you. She already has a home."

"Does she?" He said in a cryptic way.

"What do you mean?" The Queen demanded.

"Well, to tell or not to tell…hmm…I think not."

"What! I'm the Queen. You can't keep any information from your Queen."

"I can't? Hmm?"

"No you can't." The Queen said with a pout.

"Oh yes I can."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have company. See ya!" With that, he disappeared for the time being.

"Oh that cat!"

"Here we are, You're Majesty. All five of us. Now what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to all of you."

"Are we in trouble?" Alice asked.

"Of course not. But that could change if you all keep interrupting me and don't allow me to say what I have to say." The Queen then softened her tone and gestured for Alice to come stand near her chair. "Now, I want to talk to you all about the conversation we had earlier today."

"What about it?" Hatter asked.

"I realize that it didn't end on such good terms. And you had trouble understanding my point of view. I'd like to try and explain myself better."

"This should be good." Dee whispered to his brother.

Unfortunately, Alice heard him and tried her best not to giggle.

"As I was saying," the Queen said as she turned to glare at Dee. "I know you weren't happy with the decision I made, but it stands. And I do have my reasons. As much as you would like to believe otherwise." The Queen paused and turned to Alice.

"Alice, I know you wanted to stay here in Wonderland and live with us, but I also know that you have another home. While it might not be a perfect one, I firmly believe that it is where you belong. I'm sure there must be some people there who care about you and miss you."

Alice shook her head. She was about to say something, but stopped when the Queen continued.

"But I'd like you to know that you're more than welcome to come back and visit anytime you like."

"I am?" Alice asked in surprise.

"She is?" Everyone else chimed in unison.

"Of course she is. After all, I'm a Queen who knows how to compromise." With that, she started to sing.

I'm not the kind of Queen

Who always says no

I know that's simply not

The best way to go

Some might say I'm mean

They like to criticize

But I think I'm the

Queen of compromise

Some of my subjects

May disagree

And that's really

just fine with me

It shouldn't be hard

For you to see

That's the way

I believe it should be

Because I'm the Queen

The Queen of compromise!

When it comes to being fair

I always win the prize

I'm the Queen of compromise

So next time you think I'm wrong

Just remember the words of

This song.

I know what I'm saying

And I'm very wise

Think of me as the Queen of compromise

Yes I know what I'm saying

And I'm very wise

Just call me the Queen of compromise

So the next time

You don't agree

Or if you want to

Challenge me

Remember what I'm

Telling you

And you will see

Things like I do

That's the way

I believe it should be

Because I'm the Queen

The Queen of compromise!

When it comes to being fair

I always win the prize

I'm the Queen of compromise!

As she finished her song, the Queen gazed around at her subjects as though waiting for them to applaud.

When none came, the Queen realized the time had come to say good bye to Alice.

Even though a large part of her Majesty knew she was doing the right thing and acting in Alice's best interest, another part wasn't so sure…


	12. Chapter 12The Brighter Side of It All

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family, as well as anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use my Alice or any of the other OC's in this story, please ask me first!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: This story has finally come to an end. Don't forget to pick up a souvenir at the royal gift shop on your way out. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Her First Adventure"

Chapter 12-The Brighter Side of It All

"Nice song, You're Majesty." Hatter complimented.

"Oh thank you. It was a nice song, wasn't it? What did you think of it , my dear?"

"It was pretty." Alice replied.

"Thank you. Now that we've gotten that taken care of, I think it's time for you to go back to your own home."

"Okay." Alice said resignedly. "May I leave my scooter here?"

"Of course you may."

"I'll keep it safe for you, kiddo." Hatter promised.

Just then, Rabbit skated in. He surveyed the scene before him and frowned. He had hoped the Queen had changed her mind, but from the way everyone was acting, he could tell she hadn't.

"You're really making her leave?" Rabbit asked.

"You're making it sound like I'm banishing the poor girl. She knows she's welcome to come back here for a visit."

"Oh, well, that's different then." He turned to Alice as the child embraced him. "Take care of yourself, my dear." Rabbit said kindly.

"I will." Alice promised.

"Be good, Alie," Dee said as he gave his new little sister a hug.

Alice nodded as she hugged him back. She was trying hard not to cry, but she was quickly losing the battle.

"Don't forget to come back and visit us. Soon."

"I won't." She replied.

As she turned to Hatter and gave him the biggest hug of all.

Hatter ruffled her hair and hugged back before glancing over at Hare who was trying not to cry.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Hatta."

"Oh no problem, kiddo. Feel free to come and have tea any time."

Alice clung on for a minute more before resigning to the fact of leaving.

She pulled away from Hatter and turned to face the Queen.

As she was about to curtsy, the Queen stopped her by taking Alice's right hand in hers and holding it.

"Good bye, You're Majesty. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Oh you're welcome, my dear. And I meant what I said. You're welcome here any time."

Alice nodded and knew it was time.

As the realization of what she was returning to hit her, she locked eyes with Hatter.

Before the little girl knew what had happened, she had run towards the safety of his arms.

Once the initial shock of the impact wore off, Hatter did the first thing that came to mind.

Hatter wrapped his arms around the child's trembling form and scooped her into a hug. He then turned to the Queen and asked, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. Now put her down."

"No!" Alice exclaimed as she held on tighter as Hatter attempted to do what the Queen had ordered.

"What did you just say?" The Queen asked.

"I believe she said no." Hare said matter-of-factly.

"I know what she said." The Queen replied.

"Then why did you ask?"

The Queen ignored him.

"Hatter!"

"Yes?" Hatter asked as he attempted to sit down in a chair and secure a still struggling Alice in his lap.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Put her down."

"I'm trying." Hatter insisted.

"Well, try harder."

Hatter sat down in a chair and pulled Alice closer, much to the Queen's aggravation.

"Hatter…." The Queen said warningly.

"You really like to hear yourself talk, don't' you, You're Majesty?" Hare said shamelessly.

"Hare, you stay out of this." The Queen commanded.

"Well, I would, You're Majesty, except that's kind of hard since I'm already here."

"Well if you insist on staying here, at least be quiet."

"You know something, Hare. I Think you're right. The Queen does like to hear herself talk." Hatter agreed with his best friend.

Alice let out a sound that was a cross between a small giggle and a half sob.

"Well at least you got Alice calmed down." The Queen observed. "Now, please. Put her down."

"Please, MR. Hatta, can't you make the Queen let me stay?" Alice begged as more tears came spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Nobody can make the Queen do something she doesn't want to do. Trust me, we've all tried."

Alice nodded as she tried not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. But it looks like you're gonna have to go for now."

As Hatter saw a fresh set of tears about to fall from Alice's eyes, he tried to help her feel better.

"Shh. It's okay. I know you don't want to go." He said sympathetically as he rubbed her back before putting a hand through her hair.

After a few minutes, he tried to help her look on the brighter side of it all.

"All right, kiddo." He said. "No more tears now. Think about the fun time you'll have when you come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked calming considerably.

Hatter nodded, making a small grin spread across the child's face.

"Tomorrow?" The Queen asked.

"Yeah. You know. The day that comes after today."

The Queen shot him a look.

"I know what tomorrow is." She said indignantly.

Dum's face brightened.

"You remembered my birthday. How thoughtful of you, You're Majesty." With that, the Tweedles busted up laughing once again.

Alice cracked her teeth as well.

The Queen gave Dum a look.

"Your birthday isn't until next month."

"Okay, kiddo." Hatter said as he set her down upon the ground. "It's time for you to go."

"Okay. You know something."

"What?" Hatter asked.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"The Queen doesn't know what she's talking about half the time." With that, she gave Hatter one last hug before reluctantly leaving the safety of his lap.

In the meantime, the Tweedles had busted up laughing at their little sister's comment and Hare was snickering to himself.

After Hatter had made sure Alice had Kessie and Princess Starlight, he gave her one last hug before letting her go for real this time.

As hard as it was for the hatted man to let the child go, he took comfort in the fact that he would see her again soon.

Just then, a thought occurred to Alice.

"You're Majesty," she said a little hesitantly. "I don't know how to get back home."

Before the Queen could say anything, they were joined by a furry guest.

"Ah, now this is where I can lend a helping paw. Come on, Alice. I'll lead the way."

"Okay." With that, she said good bye to her new friends one more time before following the cat in the direction from which she had come two days earlier.

Once she was out of sight, the Wonderland residents left to the courtyard to various errands.

The Queen sat there, wondering if she had done the right thing.

After a minute of contemplation, she turned to Rabbit.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Alice had reached her final destination. She turned back to the Cat as she prepared to step through the mirror.

"Well, here we are."

"But what do I do?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you just knock on it and se what happens." He suggested.

"Okay. I'll try." With that, she reached her hand forward.

"That's right." He encouraged much like he had done when she had gone into Hatter's house. "Just a little further. Knock on it."

Alice did so. As her hand came in contact with the back of the mirror's surface, she felt it slip through as though it were nothing but air.

"Now you've got it." He said. "See ya round, kid."

"Not if I see you first." Alice said playfully. "Bye, Mr. Cat. Thanks." With that, she walked through the mirror and found herself in her bedroom once again.

Dinah meowed as though asking her best friend and mistress where she had been all this time.

Alice grinned as she stroked Dinah's fur.

"Dinah, you won't believe what just happened. I just had the best adventure."

As she began to tell her faithful kitten all about her first adventure in Wonderland, she gazed at the mirror and grinned.

As Alice lay down for bed that night, she held Kessie close with one hand and stroked Dinah with the other. Princess Starlight was laying next to her on her left.

She didn't know why, but Alice knew she would have sweet dreams.

As her eyes drifted shut, she glanced over at her mirror one more time as a smile spread across her face.

Something told the young girl that her first adventure in Wonderland wouldn't be her last.

THE END

"Nice song, You're Majesty." Hatter complimented.

"Oh thank you. It was a nice song, wasn't it? What did you think of it , my dear?"

"It was pretty." Alice replied.

"Thank you. Now that we've gotten that taken care of, I think it's time for you to go back to your own home."

"Okay." Alice said resignedly. "May I leave my scooter here?"

"Of course you may."

"I'll keep it safe for you, kiddo." Hatter promised.

Just then, Rabbit skated in. He surveyed the scene before him and frowned. He had hoped the Queen had changed her mind, but from the way everyone was acting, he could tell she hadn't.

"You're really making her leave?" Rabbit asked.

"You're making it sound like I'm banishing the poor girl. She knows she's welcome to come back here for a visit."

"Oh, well, that's different then." He turned to Alice as the child embraced him. "Take care of yourself, my dear." Rabbit said kindly.

"I will." Alice promised.

"Be good, Alie," Dee said as he gave his new little sister a hug.

Alice nodded as she hugged him back. She was trying hard not to cry, but she was quickly losing the battle.

"Don't forget to come back and visit us. Soon."

"I won't." She replied.

As she turned to Hatter and gave him the biggest hug of all.

Hatter ruffled her hair and hugged back before glancing over at Hare who was trying not to cry.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Hatta."

"Oh no problem, kiddo. Feel free to come and have tea any time."

Alice clung on for a minute more before resigning to the fact of leaving.

She pulled away from Hatter and turned to face the Queen.

As she was about to curtsy, the Queen stopped her by taking Alice's right hand in hers and holding it.

"Good bye, You're Majesty. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Oh you're welcome, my dear. And I meant what I said. You're welcome here any time."

Alice nodded and knew it was time.

As the realization of what she was returning to hit her, she locked eyes with Hatter.

Before the little girl knew what had happened, she had run towards the safety of his arms.

Once the initial shock of the impact wore off, Hatter did the first thing that came to mind.

Hatter wrapped his arms around the child's trembling form and scooped her into a hug. He then turned to the Queen and asked, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. Now put her down."

"No!" Alice exclaimed as she held on tighter as Hatter attempted to do what the Queen had ordered.

"What did you just say?" The Queen asked.

"I believe she said no." Hare said matter-of-factly.

"I know what she said." The Queen replied.

"Then why did you ask?"

The Queen ignored him.

"Hatter!"

"Yes?" Hatter asked as he attempted to sit down in a chair and secure a still struggling Alice in his lap.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Put her down."

"I'm trying." Hatter insisted.

"Well, try harder."

Hatter sat down in a chair and pulled Alice closer, much to the Queen's aggravation.

"Hatter…." The Queen said warningly.

"You really like to hear yourself talk, don't' you, You're Majesty?" Hare said shamelessly.

"Hare, you stay out of this." The Queen commanded.

"Well, I would, You're Majesty, except that's kind of hard since I'm already here."

"Well if you insist on staying here, at least be quiet."

"You know something, Hare. I Think you're right. The Queen does like to hear herself talk." Hatter agreed with his best friend.

Alice let out a sound that was a cross between a small giggle and a half sob.

"Well at least you got Alice calmed down." The Queen observed. "Now, please. Put her down."

"Please, MR. Hatta, can't you make the Queen let me stay?" Alice begged as more tears came spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Nobody can make the Queen do something she doesn't want to do. Trust me, we've all tried."

Alice nodded as she tried not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. But it looks like you're gonna have to go for now."

As Hatter saw a fresh set of tears about to fall from Alice's eyes, he tried to help her feel better.

"Shh. It's okay. I know you don't want to go." He said sympathetically as he rubbed her back before putting a hand through her hair.

After a few minutes, he tried to help her look on the brighter side of it all.

"All right, kiddo." He said. "No more tears now. Think about the fun time you'll have when you come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked calming considerably.

Hatter nodded, making a small grin spread across the child's face.

"Tomorrow?" The Queen asked.

"Yeah. You know. The day that comes after today."

The Queen shot him a look.

"I know what tomorrow is." She said indignantly.

Dum's face brightened.

"You remembered my birthday. How thoughtful of you, You're Majesty." With that, the Tweedles busted up laughing once again.

Alice cracked her teeth as well.

The Queen gave Dum a look.

"Your birthday isn't until next month."

"Okay, kiddo." Hatter said as he set her down upon the ground. "It's time for you to go."

"Okay. You know something."

"What?" Hatter asked.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"The Queen doesn't know what she's talking about half the time." With that, she gave Hatter one last hug before reluctantly leaving the safety of his lap.

In the meantime, the Tweedles had busted up laughing at their little sister's comment and Hare was snickering to himself.

After Hatter had made sure Alice had Kessie and Princess Starlight, he gave her one last hug before letting her go for real this time.

As hard as it was for the hatted man to let the child go, he took comfort in the fact that he would see her again soon.

Just then, a thought occurred to Alice.

"You're Majesty," she said a little hesitantly. "I don't know how to get back home."

Before the Queen could say anything, they were joined by a furry guest.

"Ah, now this is where I can lend a helping paw. Come on, Alice. I'll lead the way."

"Okay." With that, she said good bye to her new friends one more time before following the cat in the direction from which she had come two days earlier.

Once she was out of sight, the Wonderland residents left to the courtyard to various errands.

The Queen sat there, wondering if she had done the right thing.

After a minute of contemplation, she turned to Rabbit.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Alice had reached her final destination. She turned back to the Cat as she prepared to step through the mirror.

"Well, here we are."

"But what do I do?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you just knock on it and se what happens." He suggested.

"Okay. I'll try." With that, she reached her hand forward.

"That's right." He encouraged much like he had done when she had gone into Hatter's house. "Just a little further. Knock on it."

Alice did so. As her hand came in contact with the back of the mirror's surface, she felt it slip through as though it were nothing but air.

"Now you've got it." He said. "See ya round, kid."

"Not if I see you first." Alice said playfully. "Bye, Mr. Cat. Thanks." With that, she walked through the mirror and found herself in her bedroom once again.

Dinah meowed as though asking her best friend and mistress where she had been all this time.

Alice grinned as she stroked Dinah's fur.

"Dinah, you won't believe what just happened. I just had the best adventure."

As she began to tell her faithful kitten all about her first adventure in Wonderland, she gazed at the mirror and grinned.

As Alice lay down for bed that night, she held Kessie close with one hand and stroked Dinah with the other. Princess Starlight was laying next to her on her left.

She didn't know why, but Alice knew she would have sweet dreams.

As her eyes drifted shut, she glanced over at her mirror one more time as a smile spread across her face.

Something told the young girl that her first adventure in Wonderland wouldn't be her last.

THE END


End file.
